Vaneeya
by Roma Sae Eiden
Summary: Raised by foxes, Vaneeya was destined for disaster. The only son of Mattimeo the Warrior, Martin was meant to defend peace and right. But not even the will of Redwall could pull the two starcrossed lovers apart.
1. I am Vaneeya

**Chapter One**

_Vaneeya. _

_Vaneeya Disffegna._

_Vaneeya the Different. _

_I am Vaneeya, a mouse raised in the care of traitor foxes. I am one of them; I always have been. These foxes are the only family I have ever known. I have never questioned where our leaders get their supplies, their treasures. I know it is from creatures like me… _

…_woodlanders. Why am I not one of them? What did my family owe to these wicked creatures? Who am I to call them such?_

_I am just as bad as they._

_I have killed many, I have done things I shouldn't have done. I have made many mistakes. I have taken blade to innocent woodlanders and have taken their lives…only because I wanted to be one of them. One of these foxes. I never will be—never. Not with my round ears and slim tail—I am short and not tall; I am not sly. _

_But I am smart. _

_Smart enough to know that I do not belong here. But if I didn't belong here I belong nowhere. I have no home if not for this place. So I call it home. These foxes are my home. My family. _

_I was raised from infancy by an old healer fox named Mali. She was very old even when I was very young. She was exceedingly quiet and rarely spoke to anyone. She told me a few things, though. Mostly unimportant ramblings except for one: "Your mother wanted your name to be Vaneeya, said it was something to do with destiny or such. I have thrown the stones and have seen nothing important with it. Your name was a scam…worthless. You might as well change it, Vaneeya."_

_I didn't. I may have never met my mother but I know that if she were alive I might have turned out half decent. Half right. Half normal. I might have been good. I can't blame her…Mali said she died giving me life. _

_It was my fault. I had killed before I even drew breath. I was born to be a killer…starting with my poor mother. _

_I am different. I am unwanted. So I fight with a group of foxes trying to find riches in this world. Riches to fill the empty holes in my soul. _

_I have been told that we are to pack up camp later this week and travel to a place called Redwall. Mali's son, and the one I consider my brother, Kefgahn, is our ruler. We will follow him through anything. His mother is a seer as well as a healer and with her we cannot go wrong. _

_They say this place has never fallen—I say it's time for history to change. The great stone fortress with all its wealth! Other foxes have entered…so shall we. And with our power none shall live. _

_Ahhh…riches! Gold…silver…gems of all kinds! I would fight for these…but why fight? There are other ways to get these…you see?_

_Poison. The fox's main source of power. Poison, the weapon that can kill any without using any vital energy. I carry a small vial around my neck that carries poison in it. It was my mothers. It is oval, made with a black metal and encrusted with one stone, an emerald, my birth stone. It is precious to me. Mali said my mother carried something called perfume in it; she also said it would be a disgrace to find a fox wearing one so I shouldn't. One day, though, Mali filled it with the oil of a foxglove and told me it was only to kill others with. I have never touched it, personally, as I have no wish to die. I did, however, kill a fox playmate when I was younger so I could get his earring. He should have listened to me. _

_He didn't and he's gone. _

_I am Vaneeya. I am a mouse with pierced ears and many deaths behind me. I am Vaneeya, a worthless female with tattoos and painted claws. I am Vaneeya, I wear not the clothes of maid but those of a man. I am Vaneeya, and I am a disgrace. _

_I am Vaneeya, and I am as strong as any male. _


	2. Martin's Dream

**Chapter Two**

_From the Diary of Tim Churchmouse, Recorder of Redwall Abbey_

_It has been a good season so far, a wonderful season. I wouldn't be the first to say that this has been one of our best springs yet. Of course, the season has barely begun and it will be a long time yet before we name it, but I am sure a fair name will be given._

_I suppose I should tell a little of our Abbey as it is of late. I have just taken over from my father to be the Abbey recorder, and this is my first official entry. I have been writing for a very long time now, but my father was very reluctant to give up his position as recorder. Then again, everyone has a hard time giving up a position they love dearly. _

_Mattimeo and my sister, Tess, have made a good life together. Their son, Martin II, is so close to becoming the same warrior as his father and grandfather before him. He is nearly full-grown and nearly old enough to marry. He is a good mouse, and I love him unconditionally, as do all. Surely he will be a wonderful warrior, maybe as good as Martin the First. _

_Matthias, as we all know, gave up his position as warrior the day Mattimeo named his son, Martin the II. It's funny, really, to so how much we've grown up: to go from being captives to Slagar the Cruel, to being grown creatures with responsibilities; from being children to having children. _

_Our dear Abbot Mordalfus is growing old and he may not have many seasons left with him, though we know he will hold on with us a while yet. We will grieve when he leaves us, but he lived a good life and has served many purposes. Some say he reminds creatures of Methuselah—I love knowing that it is so. When he resigns as Abbot, he will elect somebeast we would not normally think for the position…our old wine cellar keeper, Durral. _

_He will be our Abbot when the year turns around again, and we belive he will be a good one at that. He will become a magnificent good Abbot in due time…although he does his job well in adding up to the practice already. _

_I hear the bells ringing. It's time for lunch out in the orchard (I do love spring!. I will come back to my writing as soon as I have time, and until then good-day and farewell!_

_Tim Churchmouse, recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country. _

XxXxX

Tim walked out of the small room and into Great Hall just as Mattimeo walked by. He was holding a small scroll of paper, and beside him was a hare. Two hares, actually. Basil Stag Hare on one side and Lieutenant Klein Thymeworthy on the other.

The Lieutenant was from the mountain of Salamandastron on the west coast, a rather long journey to the heart of Mossflower where Redwall was located. He looked to have just arrived, and was talking rather quickly to the warrior.

A strict hare that went by only his full title and seldom answered to nicknames, Lieutenant Klein Thymeworthy was really rather kind and self-spoken at heart. He was clothed in the usual attire of Salamandastron hares, and had over 4 rows of badges across his chest. His mustache was curled professionally with wax and a silver-rimmed monocle dangled from his left eye. His large, almost comical blue eyes mocked his stern face, but it was well known that the Lieutenant was not to be messed with, as to his fighting record. He stood, arms akimbo, as he quarreled with Redwall's own infamous creature: Basil Stag Hare

"Hoy, Matti, what's this about?" Tim jogged up to them.

As he approached, Mattimeo smiled. "You really are taking to that position of being recorder, mate."

"What makes you think that?" He replied, a little curious.

"Well, first of all, your stomach has been spending far too much time in the kitchens, and your paws have spent too much time in the ink." Mattimeo smiled as he ducked to avoid Tim's paw. "_And_ you retaliate far too slow to be anything but." He smiled brightly to his brother-in-law; he was joking and Tim knew it. "The Lieutenant is here on accounts of Lord Korisbin. He has received some news that he wished Redwall to hear of."

"Anything important?"

Mattimeo shrugged. "Could end up being nothing, then again, who knows? Salamandastron heard of a band of foxes coming from the south to Mossflower and he simply wished that we were warned, is all."

"Led by…?"

Mattimeo smiled. "He calls himself Warlord Kefgahn, though I doubt he will be of any trouble, if he comes to Redwall at all."

Basil broke in to the conversation at that moment. "Pardon me, sah, but wot if he does, wot?"

Mattimeo laughed. "Fight them, of course. But I'm not looking for a fight, so we'll leave it be until there's no avoiding the situation. Lieutenant Klein, would you wish me to take you to our kitchens? Lunch has already been served, but I am sure Friar Alvin would not mind making you a meal at this time."

"Absolutely top-hole, sah! Redwall services muchly appreciated. Show me to the scoff, wot!"

As Mattimeo led Lieutenant Thymeworthy away, Tim looked toward Basil.

"A threat?"

"Hmmm…a speck o' dust under my eyelid, dontcha know. It'll take time to ignore it. Should we go to see if dear old Friar Alvin makes too much tucker? I'm off, dear recorder, sah. Talk t' you later, wot!"

Tim laughed heartily as he followed Basil at a more reasonable pace.

XxXxX

He sat in the gatehouse, quietly tucked away in a warm corner, writing in a book with blank pages he had found scattered among old records. He had had no idea why he took it, but he took the book and had had it lying underneath his bed, waiting for the right purpose to arise. He found that purpose when he had awoke that morning, and with a fresh quill and a new bottle of ink, he sat, slowly writing the introduction to his book.

_I had a dream about Martin the Warrior last night, the warrior who forever watches our Abbey on a tapestry in main hall; the warrior that I was named after._

_It was rather comical; he came into my dream like a mist, wearing his famous battle armor. My father's sword was at his side, and he smiled sweetly at me, as though he had come for pleasant conversation. Martin was a great warrior, but he had a way of confusing creatures with riddles, such as he did to me in my dream. He said:_

_Don't be afraid to follow your heart,_

_But make your mind of essence._

_Don't be afraid to take a new start,_

_To wonder in life's evanescence._

_Go follow where my own heart left off,_

_And always remember my words:_

_Love is found in the soul, not sight,_

_And in every creature is a sliver of good._

_Strange, is it not? I never would have through of Martin telling me these things, and even though I am nearly fully grown, such things hardly cross my mind. Someplace in my heart I feel as though this message was meant solely for me, and I have this small desire not to tell. _

_I don't wish to feel like the young maids to keep record of their life picking flowers and baking cakes, writing about love on blank pages in the dark, but I do wish to record my life, so that maybe one-day somebeast will look back and know my life as it was for me. An odd ambition, but one nonetheless._

_Martin II, son of Mattimeo the Warrior_

"Martin! Martin, come here, please!"

Martin moved hastily as he moved a brick and stashed his journal, quill and ink into the dark space that was his hiding place. "Comin', mum!" he replied as he wiped the dust of and scrambled toward the gatehouse door.

Tess stood outside, holding a basket of flowers.

Martin's face flushed. "No…flowers? Please don't tell me I have to pick them…"

Tess laughed, "No, I learned from your father long ago that flower-picking isn't a warriors job. You're father wished to speak to you, and I just went to find you, that's all."

He laughed, relieved that he didn't have to do the chore. "Where is he?"

"In Great Hall, with Lieutenant Klein from Salamandastron…"

Martin never heard the rest of her comment, since he went dashing for the main building, wanting desperately to hear the magnificent stories that the Salamandastron hare told. It had been seasons since he had come to visit.

XxXxX

Dashing headlong through and around various groups of creatures, Martin finally came to the table in Great Hall where two hares, three mice, and enough food to feed the Abbey lay.

"Lieutenant Klein!" he yelled as he ran for the table, arms outstretched and a smile of utter happiness stretched across his face.

The Lieutenants face froze and his monocle fell out as his gaze wondered over Martin. After a few moments of coughing, he managed to say, "Dear me, sah, but are you Martin? Good grief, wot! You look ages older! Height, and all that. You look like your old patter, donthca know!"

Martin looked over to his father and dropped his head in embarrassment.

"Prolly won't call me _Uncle Timetwerty _no more, neither. Shame, 'tis. You were a cute young 'un. I see time has changed everything, shame, shame."

Martin jumped toward Lieutenant Klein and ruffled his ears. "You old fogger, who do you think your kidding? You know you've missed me! I am curious to know what this is all about, though."

"Nothing, son, just a soldier from Salamandastron coming to keep us informed on life on the coast, and for our food, no doubt."

"Absolutely, sah." Klein nudged Martin in the side. "If you grow up t'be half o' your dad, every hare in the world will be loyal t'you all the way to the grave. Givin' mess and bed to wanderers, go mouse."

Mattimeo smiled as he turned to the abbot and Basil. "If you two wouldn't mind, I think we should go find out what the Friar plans to do about the stay of another hare. About time for a feast, wouldn't you say?"

Basil jumped up and sprinted to the kitchens, being a hare after all. Mattimeo helped the abbot as they both went to follow him, leaving Lieutenant Klein and Martin on their own.

Martin sat down and threw his hind paws on the table as he crabbed a bottle of October Ale. "So, what new _is_ happening at the fire mountain? Any new stories?"

The Lieutenant laughed. "It's been so long since I've seen you, young sah, that I can't really remembah where we've gone and left off, wot!"

The smile fell from Martin's face. "I can't really, either…"

"Don't worry, young 'un. How about we start with you, an' I'll start with wha'ever come to mind when your done?"

Martin smiled again. "Well, I've grown a lot older, this I think you can realize. Everything is pretty much the same in Redwall, as it always is." He paused, wondering if he should tell the old hare about his dream. He decided that he should, knowing that the lieutenant was a good creature and worthy of trust. "I had a dream about Martin the Warrior last night."

"A magnificent thing, especially in this abbey. What did the bounder say?"

Martin told the poem to Lieutenant Klein, and once he had the hare leaned back and pursed his lips.

"Well…?"

"Well, me young boy, it sounds like Martin has you in for the love of your life, wot!"

It took Martin a few moments to process.

_It sounds like Martin has you in for the love of your life…_


	3. Stars Collide

_(Sorry about the 'crabbed' instead of 'grabbed' typo in the previous chapter. The funny thing is...I did the same thing in my previous story! haha... Anyways, here's another chapter, and I'm posting another one so soon because I don't think I'll be bale to post another one for a while since I'm busy. So, have fun, **review** as much as you want, and (just to get it over with so I can take it out of the summary thing) **I don't own Redwall!** there. Have fun.)_

**Chapter Three**

When the tribe of foxes let up camp to leave for Redwall, Vaneeya had little to do but grab her cape and an extra knife (stolen from her friend Docim'e, since she didn't have her own). She sat around watching the other foxes pack; they argued relentlessly and over everything—food, clothes, weapons, blankets, even jewelry. By the time everyone had everything of theirs (and not theirs) they had to make 13 graves of those who lost their battles over possessions.

It is truly sad that she was proud of these things. You had to learn to not care about life when it came to living with these foxes. You have to be tough. You have to learn to be proud of the things you would never do in any other setting in the whole of the world…things she knew she wouldn't do, if she had had the chance not to do them, somewhere that wasn't the wrong side of the enemy line.

She sat on a rotting tree stump viewing the camp as they slowly left, simply watching them. The creatures that made up this tribe of foxes were very interesting to simply look at: most, if not all, were older than 18 seasons and younger than 35, with different origins and many different accents. Some were gypsies, others seers, come sea-foxes, some from the north, others from the south; all different, and all always fighting.

Vaneeya always walked behind the group; she always had for as long as she could remember. As they all filed out, Vaneeya slowly got in behind, alongside the seer Mali and the young vixen Docim'e.

"I always loose that bloody knife. It were a good 'un…but I couldn't find it this time. So I got me this better 'un offa old Leruh, he's as good as dead anyway, that 'un." Docim'e twirled her new blade expertly. She could throw them with amazing accuracy, she could win a fight again a creature with a sword ten times her knife's length only through her cunning ways.

Docim'e thrust her blade into her blue and gold sash, patting it as she did. "Wouldn't want to go to this Abbey without a good weapon, now would I?"

Vaneeya smiled to herself, knowing that Docim'e would forget her old blade by morning, considering she always wanted new ones, anyway. In a few days time, Vaneeya could carry her newly found blade (Docim'e's old one) with pride and her friend wouldn't even notice.

Mali had been quite for most of the time since the word came that they would attack Redwall. She was deep in thought, chanting various spells and rhymes, even dancing a various jig here and there, here long cape and tattered dress ends flying with the sound of tiny bells that were attached to her shawl jingling. In other words, being a complete seer even on the go.

Mali finally spoke. "This will be pointless in the end."

Vaneeya laughed, but Docim'e was the one who answered. "Yer son is the tribe leader and ye say 'tis pointless?"

Mali nodded. "Kefgahn is as big a fool as any. He'll be killed by the end of it all. His eyes are for the treasure, but his mind is for the rats. He really cannot do much in these situations. Seems I failed in making a good ruling son." She shook her head as though in great despair.

Vaneeya was slightly disturbed by her calm demeanor as she foretold her son's death. "You don't care?"

Mali shook her head, gazing at Vaneeya under her gray eyelashes. "Oh, I do, little Vaneeya. But who I am to argue with fate? If the stones say so then it is to be. There is nothing I can do for what I have seen."

Docim'e laughed. "And who will lead us after all that, then, eh?"

Mali looked away. "I have seen that, too. But I refuse to tell you."

"Somebeast ye don't like?"

Vaneeya laughed. "She don't like nobeast."

It was meant to be a joke, and both Vaneeya and Docim'e laughed in unison, but the look they received from Mali told them otherwise.

They traveled on without saying much more. Vaneeya and Docim'e walked side by side, supporting Mali when she needed help. The well-known truth was: you never get on the bad side of the seer.

Two days later they came to a river. Kefgahn stopped them on the banks of the river and spoke, "This is River Moss. We'll cross it tomorrow. From then we travel on it's other bank south for a while, and turn west. We'll get to that Abbey in no time at all, mates."

A cheer rose and they all made their own camps, some retiring for the night and others preparing their meals.

Mali looked to Docim'e and then toward Vaneeya. "Which one of you gets the food and which of you makes the tent?" Docim'e turned her gaze to Vaneeya.

"I made the food last night, Vaneeya, 'tis yer turn."

After squinting her violet eyes at the brown-eyed fox, Vaneeya sighed to herself and took her knife (Docim'e had indeed forgotten about it) and a bow with a few arrows that she had made and set out to find some birds. Making food was hard; Mali demanded fresh meat and along with finding the food came making the fire and the meal along with it, and it was never done fast enough for Mali. If she weren't careful, she would get on that bad side she didn't want to be on.

XxXxX

"Now, Martin, where are you going?"

Martin smiled as his mom stepped out of the gatehouse cottage.

"Into Mossflower, I just had a feeling that I would want to see all the beauty of the forest again…it's been a long while."

Tess smiled. She looked at his side and saw Martin's sword—their family legacy—at his side. "Protect that sword, Martin. It was your namesakes. And, most importantly, it's not yours yet and you're only borrowing it, thanks to the kindness of your father."

"I know, mum. I've wanted it all my life—I wouldn't loose it."

She went to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I'm sure the Lieutenant would wish you to come back, as soon as he can remember a good story to tell. He's not as young as he used to be, and it'll take some time for him to remember any good ones." She laughed. "I love you, son. Please be safe, and if you happen upon any of those foxes…"

"Don't worry! And I you, too, mum." With that Martin smiled and went out of main gate, walking lazily down the path.

It was then that Mattimeo came walking to the gatehouse. Time had had little effect on Mattimeo and Tess, and although they looked older, they did not look old. Mattimeo could pass as his own son's twin, and Matthias could pass as Martin's father. Even though time had obviously come and gone, it was kind. Matthias, Mattimeo, and the new warrior Martin II would be a perilous trio to come across; and the Abbey knew that in the paws of such creatures they were safe.

Mattimeo and Tess closed the gate and strolled paw in paw to the main hall, where dinner would soon be served, talking about old times, but, mainly, talking about how Martin was truly turning into a warrior, even though he hadn't been tested…

Yet.

XxXxX

Vaneeya aimed at the bird again. She was getting rather frustrated; considering she had been chasing the same swallow for nearly an hour.

She may be a mouse but she was certainly able to climb like no other creature she had ever known. She climbed up the tree to where the swallow was resting, watching (but not in the right place) for its pursuer. Vaneeya went to step on the next branch and her paw slipped. She scrambled for hold on the branches but slipped again. The swallow took flight in the air, and Vaneeya knew that this was her last chance to catch it. Holding herself onto the tree limb with her elbow she aimed at the bird and shot—sending the arrow strait through it's chest. The bird plummeted to the ground…

…And so did Vaneeya.

XxXxX

Martin saw the swallow fall from the sky from his position on the path. Being a little distance away he couldn't see the arrow in the bird's body and he became concerned. He jumped off the main path and ran through the woods, going full-speed.

He came upon the birds' carcass and simply stood over it, awed. He didn't know a creature that would dare kill suck a beautiful swallow!

Martin heard a groan over to his side, and he turned to see the creature that was making the noise. He gasped.

"Get away from me, rat! You do not belong in Mossflower!"

Vaneeya stood, using the trunk of the tree to brace herself, since she was still a little faint from falling out of the tree. Her face was hard and full of contempt. "I ain't no rat, mouse. I'm the same as you!"

"Under what circumstances?"

She scoffed. "My parents. Trust me, I'm a mouse. Just got caught up in some stuff…now if you don't mind I'm makin' my dinner! Move aside!"

Drawing his sword, Martin placed the point at her chest. "And you believed that that required killing a _bird_?"

"Ya, sure enough, it did. Now leave all your warrior's honor stuff aside and let me eat!" She yelled at him, almost taking him unaware by her violent ways.

"There are plenty of other things around you that would suffice just as well!"

Sullenly, she replied, "I've been livin' off meat and I will always." She pulled her knife forward, saying almost as an afterthought and in a muffled voice. "And I've been taught by Kefgahn, bet he knows more than you, anyways."

Martin didn't move his sword, and his face didn't change, but his voice grew protective toward the pitiful sight displayed before him. "That would be most unnecessary."

Vaneeya smiled. "You pulled the weapon first, stranger."

Martin's face fell. As much as he didn't like this girl, she was right. He sheathed his sword, and she did likewise with her knife.

Vaneeya was looking him up and down, and Martin grew uncomfortable. "What are you doing, miss?"

Vaneeya looked taken aback, scared and a little bewildered, though from what he didn't know. "Where are you from, sir?"

Martin stood proud, clearly stating the name of his home. "The Abbey of Redwall."

Vaneeya's face fell, and through her hard surface, kindness and compassion showed. "You're a nice beast, to be sure. I could tell from you're robe…even though I ain't been there."

A confused look crossed Martin's face. "Why…"

Vaneeya stopped a moment, directing her gaze to the ground, almost as if she were shy. "I should go now, wouldn't want no abbey boy getting caught up inna creature like the likes 'o me."

She stepped to his other side and went to snatch the bird when Martin's paw flew out and caught her wrist. "Why?" he asked more sternly.

"I wouldn't want to mean you no harm, now, would I?" she said softly.

"How would you do me harm?" Martin drew her closer until their faces were nearly touching. He was surprised to see that, now that her face had softened by her emotion, she was beautiful. She was rugged and from the distance she appeared unkempt, even though she really wasn't, but she was very pretty. Her fur was soft and a dark brown he had never before seen in a mouse, her eyes were large and a delicate, almond shaped, and a deep violet color—like that of a soft light after the rain; rounded with long, midnight black lashes, she was unmistakably beautiful. Her eyes seemed to water, dancing with the diamonds of tears, and he was confused.

"Why…do you cry, miss?"

"My name is Vaneeya," she shot back, almost as though he should know, but, of course, didn't. "Though I don't think 'twill matter to you, anyways."

The name rolled around in his mind. It was a beautiful name, like a dew-covered rose in the early morning or the soft scent of perfume. _Vaneeya_.

Martin released her paw. "My name is Martin, son of Mattimeo the Warrior of Redwall Abbey."

Her earrings chimed as she shook her head. "My utmost grievances, then, to your abbey." With that she turned and fled with the swallow in her paws.

Martin didn't try to stop her. Nothing she had said made any sense. He turned slowly back to the path, wanting to get home and speak with his father as soon as possible.


	4. The begining of their story

_(So sorry that took so long. My thing froze up for pretty much the entire month. I'm back! and so is the story here goes again!)_

**Chapter Four**

"Martin, you really have fallen off your rocker this time." Mattimeo shook his head and laughed.

"Father, please listen."

Mattimeo and Martin sat around the table in the gatehouse cottage, talking over Martin's dinner, since he decided to take it late.

"I thought that she was a rat at first."

Mattimeo leaned back against the back of his chair. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, sighing in a way that seemed rather content. "It's been a long time since I've seen a rat."

"She wasn't one."

Mattimeo smiled. "Why did you think she was, then?"

"She was dressed in an odd manner."

Sitting up straighter, Mattimeo replied, "I'm in for a story; tell me."

Martin sighed. He told the story up until he had come across Vaneeya. Then he slowed down to describe her. "Her clothing was so peculiar…the likes of which I have never seen. She wore a long black tunic and she had a sash about her waist…it was purple, rather ragged, by the look of it; it was adorned by some silver designs around the hem, but that was all. Her ears were pierced a few times…silver hoops and a few drops of amethyst. Her fur was brown and her eyes were so deep and gentle and purple…and…" Martin's voice trailed as he looked into his father's eyes. He couldn't see what his father was feeling, but he knew he wanted to speak.

"Son, a girl like that would be known as a gypsy." Martin started to speak but Mattimeo raised his paw to stop him. "Now, I know the shrews are gypsies and good creatures they are, so I cannot judge this Vaneeya. But…" Mattimeo pressed his claws lightly to his temple. "Was she alone?"

"Yes."

"No, son, I know she was when she met you, but were their other creatures?"

Martin sat transfixed. "I haven't a clue, father. But, may I ask why?"

"Because we have just recently been sent a message from Salamandastron which tells of a band of gypsy foxes coming toward Redwall. Sent by a hare…yes, the Lieutenant. How wonderful to have another mouth to feed... that of a hare, of all things!" He said this with a laugh.

"You don't think…?"

"I don't know what to think, I have never met her. I would believe that they aren't near enough yet to matter, but Redwall is preparing." He stopped to sigh. "I will go with you to find out, if you are so concerned about this maid."

Martin blushed. "I guess I am."

"Might I ask why you are so enthralled with her, considering you talked to her for hardly a moment?"

"Well, I…" he debated telling his father about the dream he had had, and the poem and how the Lieutenant Klein has said it meant that he was due in for the love of his life, but decided to keep his dream quiet.

Mattimeo smiled, remembering his own feelings for the mousemaid that was now his wife. "Remember, Martin, you are young. Don't let these new feelings take hold of you."

Martin blushed deeper, but managed to say. "I am almost fully grown, father, I only have a season left. I…I could fall in love if...if…"

Mattimeo nodded. "I know, and I trust you. Remember, you have only just met this maid." He smiled and walked out of the gatehouse, expecting Martin to follow him.

Martin soon did, but his checks still burned red with his embarrassment.

XxXxX

"Mali, I am so sorry for taking such a long time, I got lost in the woods."

The seer Mali's eyes were impassive and she gazed at Vaneeya. "Lost in the woods, have you? Oh, well then. Just make our dinner, all the rest have gone to sleep."

Vaneeya nodded, happy that there was no real punishment, and prepared the meal. She was too concerned over her meeting with the mouse Martin, and she didn't eat. Docim'e took her pan of stew, staring at her as thought she had some resentment. Vaneeya was confused, because normally Docim'e was her dear friend, and she was looking at her as though she hated her.

After they had eaten, Vaneeya wanted to go to sleep at just the same time as Docim'e did, but as she went to lie down on her out spread cape, Mali came up to her and grasped her wrist, pulling her toward her face.

The seer fox glared at Vaneeya with barred teeth, hissing between her fangs. "You cannot lie to me, you fool! I can read you like I can read my own stones! Who was the boy? Where was he from? What profound things did you do with him? Did you tell him anything? What if that Abbey knows we are coming because of your foolishness?" Mali then threw Vaneeya on the ground.

Vaneeya gasped for breath as she responded to the enraged seer. "He saw the bird fall and came to see what happened! He left and that was all! I promise, we did nothing!"

Mali's hard eyes looked the mousemaid up and down. "I guess you haven't. But don't get into the same mess your mother did. And we most certainly do not want Redwall to know we are coming! We travel to their gates tomorrow, you know, mousie."

The vixen stumbled off then, muttering under her breath before lying down and instantly falling asleep.

_The same mess my mother was in? What mess?_ She thought to herself, knowing full well that there was another story about her mother she had yet to learn. Vaneeya dashed to her bed and took her black cloak off the ground, and ran off into the deep foliage of Mossflower wood, knowing that any sane creature would be sleeping. She had to talk to Martin, she had to talk to him. She was…attracted to him in some way; with some type of feeling she had not had for a creature before. What that feeling was she didn't know, but she had to find out. She had to see him again. She went quietly, hoping that no one would see her leave.

And no one did, except one: Kefgahn!

XxXxX

"To the south, you said?"

"Yes, father, I found her on the path just south of here."

Mattimeo shook his head and drew his cloak closer to his body.

"It certainly is a cold night. Eh, Martin?"

Martin wasn't paying attention to his father, but instead to the intense beauty of Mossflower at night. The crickets chirped, night crawlers hummed, and birds sang in the distance. The full moon was out, illuminating all the beauty around them. A soft moon-white butterfly flew by Martin's shoulder, and landed on a flower beside him, fluttering its wings. He could swear he heard Martin's (the first one, that is)voice in the still night air, whispering _Follow where my own heart left off…_ It certainly was a beautiful night.

"Are you quite all right?"

Martin shook his head as he awakened from his thoughts. "Yes, I am."

Concern brought Mattimeo's eyebrows together. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"That it is cold."

"No, Martin, I just said that we are about to reach St. Ninians, were you this far south?"

Martin stopped in his tracks. "No…"

Mattimeo stopped with him. "Should be turn back, wait for day perhaps?"

Shaking his head, Martin answered, "I just have this feeling that she's around here somewhere…"

A rustle could be heard to the side of the path, and both mice went quiet as a creature came sprinting out of the foliage of Mossflower and onto the path. The creature wore a long black tunic with a purple sash, her black cloak fluttering, and Martin's breath was immediately drawn from him. _Vaneeya…_

As the creature dashed for the church, Mattimeo looked toward his son. "That was her?"

Martin nodded dumbly. It was Mattimeo that took the first advancements toward the church, but Martin soon surpassed him, dashing for the main doorway to Saint Ninians. "Martin…" Mattimeo held out a cautionary paw.

"Don't you trust me, father?"

"Yes…"

"Come if you want. I just want to know who she is."

Mattimeo could not explain it, but although he knew the maid was harmless, something in his heart struck. The only thing that he could think was _Martin, I trust you, and I believe you will do right…but something will go very wrong before much time will pass._


	5. In the Open

**Chapter Five**

As they entered the church, Mattimeo was shocked to find that Vaneeya was a beautiful mouse, even if you did have to look twice to see it. Had she been raised properly, or at all, he thought, she would have been quite a magnificent maid, worthy of being a sister of Redwall. She looked kind through her hard shell. She _looked_ kind. He had yet to learn.

But time—and being on the wrong side of enemy lines—had taken its toll on the beautiful maiden, and she was, after all, born an enemy.

He watched as his son gazed at Vaneeya, who was looking around the walls of St. Ninians, as though she could not make up her mind about something. She was still unaware of their presence, and seemed to be in a trance of some sort, as though she was remembering something, trying to find something. It confused both of them. Such an exotic maid was obviously not from Mossflower.

Martin stood forward and coughed politely to get her attention. Vaneeya wheeled around with a shocked expression on her face, only to find Martin there.

"You insolent little Abbey brat, are you stalking me now?"

Martin was surprised to find her so hostile; she was kinder even when he had drawn the sword on her earlier that day. He tried not to show how he felt at her comment, so he stood still. Mattimeo was shocked, but didn't move, waiting for her to say something more, knowing that his son would not. What neither of them could have known, was that Vaneeya was very happy to see them, happier than she ever would have believed she could be at seeing a warrior. Happier than she believed she ever had been. She was so glad they had come, even though she did not know if it was by coincidence or to search her out. She was so happy.

But she did not show it. Being raised as she was, she did not show her true emotion on her face.

Something that only intrigued Martin further.

Watching him stand there, a look of happy exasperation on his face, she couldn't help but notice his big blue eyes, the look of complete content-ness on his face, the total confidence illuminating from his very true soul. She saw how perfect he was. A warrior so far above me, so much better than me, she thought. She was shocked to truly come to understand what she was feeling.

She was falling in love with him.

Mattimeo thought it was his time to step out and make his presence known. She saw a movement over Martin's shoulder, and as she gazed closer, she saw another mouse step out beside him, and mouse that looked just the same as Martin beside him. Shockingly so.

"Who are you sir?"

Her demeanor confused Mattimeo, she acted as though mad, but the pure joy that danced in her eyes said differently. Eyes were the doorway to the soul, and Mattimeo growing age and wisdom could see her thoughts, even if his son could not. Mattimeo smiled and placed a paw on his son's shoulder, and said a little lighter than he should have, considering the situation, "This is my son, Martin. I suspect that you have met?"

Martin shot his father a warning glance, afraid that he had somehow offended her. All Vaneeya did was lower her eyes as if shamed for something she did not do.

"Forgot you was all proper Abbey creatures. Probably come to punish me for killing food for dinner."

Even though she had done that, Martin shook his head. "No, I was worried for you. You seemed so distraught earlier; I came to see if you were okay, if I could find you, that is. And I have. My father came with me, just in case."

"In case what?"

"In case that band of foxes was were warned about happened to be out tonight."

Although Martin missed it, Mattimeo didn't. He saw the shadow of shame and pain cross over her face, and he knew then, without a doubt, who Vaneeya really was.

A young maid who was a traitor raised by traitors. A vagabond and a whore for all he knew. All he knew was one thing:

His son was falling in love with her.

At that moment, after a soft shuffling of feet, Vaneeya cleared her throat and looked toward Martin, even though she made sure that their eyes did not meet. "I'll see you again, sometime, abbey warrior. But I have to go."

Martin opened his mouth, a look of pain crossing his eyes. Why was he suddenly so distressed by her leaving? "When will I see you again?"

Vaneeya walked past him. She did not turn, she was so afraid to meet his eyes, she didn't want him to know just to what extent that they were enemies. "That's your call. I don't know if we will."

Then she walked out.

Martin's heart fell, he was so hurt by he leaving, and by her saying that they would never see each other again. Mattimeo turned toward Martin. His looked was unreadable, something in-between good and bad.

"Son…"

"Yes?"

"She's with the gypsies."

His heart stopped. "Wh…what makes you think that?"

"I saw it in her eyes. I just know."

A tear slid down his cheek. "I…I think I love her."

His heart was torn apart by that knowledge, the knowledge that the mousemaid he was falling for, was his sworn enemy. He was supposed to hate her, an innocent maid who just happened to be on the wrong side, to save his home. He had to hate her. Kill her.

But he loved her.

XxXxX

As Vaneeya stumbled back into camp and lay down, she was happy to find silence surrounding her. As she lay down, she rolled over a few times, trying to comfort herself. She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep, when all the sudden she felt warm breath on her ears. A deep voice that was too close for comfort say beside her, "You wouldn't think of betraying your foxclan, would you, little sister, little Vaneeya?"

Vaneeya was nervous, but she refused to let it show. "No," she replied, sitting up. "No. I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep in these woodlands. They're too peaceful."

Kefgahn cackled. "I myself cannot wait until the great red stoned Abbey is taken over...mine! Foxes will rule Mossflower! Evil, vile foxes…. About time. Good creatures don't live very interesting lives, do they, little Vaneeya?"

Vaneeya shook her head.

"This abbey…the one we fight tomorrow, if full of country pumpkins and pathetic monks, nothing we can't handle. Do you agree?"

Thinking only of the two warriors she had encountered earlier in the church, she thought anything but. However, knowing that if she said anything that even slightly disagreed with the fox leader, she would be in dire danger. She nodded. "Simple as stealing candy from a baby."

Kefgahn laughed out loud that time. "Good, because you'll be doing some stealing for me. A pretty little mouse like you could steal the heart of any little mouse boy stupid enough to fall for you."

Vaneeya swallowed, truly and utterly terrified.

"Don't worry, though, little mousie. I won't use you until later, when we could really use you. Until then, you wear this." Kefgahn threw her a large billowing, faded brown cape. "Act like a fox, missie. I'm pretty sure you can. Or a rat, if you can't. Keep yourself in the back of our forces, wouldn't want you to deceive us later on, now would I?"

He was taunting her out then, almost as if he expected her to turn on them. But Vaneeya was too terrified to even think of doing such a think. She shook her head, saying only, "I would never do such a thing, to you, warlord. Good night." She turned over and feigned sleep.

"Good," he cackled. "Wouldn't want to be in your paws if you did." He knew she was listening, and he walked back to his bed, a hammock in-between two trees.

Vaneeya knew that he would be watching her for a few days, just to make sure she wouldn't deceive them, so she knew better than to leave camp for a while. She sighed. As soon as she could leave undetected, she would help the Abbey. The creatures of the Abbey were good.

Maybe this was her chance to be good, too.

She fell asleep to the sound of Mali's snoring and the sound of distant crickets, all the while thinking of Martin, and the relationship she could have had with him, had she been worthy.

XxXxX

Martin and Mattimeo walked back to the Abbey in silence. Mattimeo could not possibly be able to understand what his son was feeling. Having fallen in love one moment and then finding out that you never really could be, must have taken a toll on him. Mattimeo wisely said no word, but Martin knew he was there for him if he wanted to talk.

When the reached the Abbey, Tess welcomed them with a smile, expecting them to come back successful from whatever it was that they were doing. Her smiled fell and was replaced by concern when her son walked right past her and into his bedroom, leaving the door open and falling on his bed fully clothed.

As Tess turned to ask Mattimeo what was wrong, he shook his head and took Tess' paw and walked to their bedroom, without a word. A few minutes later they were both asleep in each other's arms, even though they were both worried about their son.

Martin, on the other hand, cried late into the night, still heartbroken from the realization of Vaneeya's identity. He felt like a fool, caring for a girl he met only hours before. How could he love her? She was only a passing thing in his mind, he was sure of it. The only one's that knew about her anyway was himself and his father. When he had no more tears left to cry, he tip-pawed into the main room of the gatehouse and pulled out the brick that hid his journal. Taking it our and dipping his quill in some ink, he began writing by moonlight.

_I met the maid Martin told me about in my dream. She was so beautiful. She had dark fur and violet eyes, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. At first I didn't even know if I loved her, but I think I do know now...__I think I really do love her...__It's so hard to hate her, when I feel so much around her, like we were met to love each other, even though I'm pretty sure it would be forbidden in the Abbey...__She's our enemy. With the fox Kefgahn and his traitors...__Why? Why, Martin? What are you doing with this?...__I know she is the one Martin told me about. I just know it...__But it doesn't make any sense. 'Follow where my own heart left off?' Where was that? Martin had a love? Who? What happened? Maybe Uncle Tim knows something...__I have so much a need to learn now. It's surprising how many things can happen in one day. I can't entirely believe it myself...__No matter my feelings or my thoughts, I am physically weary and should rest. Once something more happens—maybe even by tomorrow—I will be sure to write it down. As for now, it is well past midnight and my eyes hurt...__After all, when it comes to crying that much in one night, I really must be in love with her. __Heaven forbid. _

_I have this feeling that something will go terribly wrong…_

Martin placed the book back into it's secret place along with the quill and ink, and stalked back to bed, right after stopping by his parents bedroom door, only to find them asleep.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what's happening, either," he said, knowing full well that they could not hear him.

He shook his head and continued to bed, and just before he fell asleep, he made a promise to find her, but only after his mind had calmed down a bit, in a few days, maybe.

Then he fell asleep.


	6. The War Began

**Chapter Five**

After stepping onto an ancient tree stump so that he could stand high above even the tallest of his soldiers, Kefgahn raised his right paw in a solid salute of dynamism, elevated high over the regiment gathered before him. Raising his voice to a resonant roar, he beckoned to his followers:

"Today," he began, "we march to the Abbey of Redwall, and today, we win a fortress so mighty that we shall rule all of Mossflower and petrify all the souls of the creatures within and around!"

Even though Kefgahn was a vermin fox, it didn't stop him from achieving great heights in articulation and education; his whole regiment followed his schemes and command without question. He had achieved much in his life, and had never lost a battle.

A thousand voices rang out as his army's outcry reverberated around the banks of River Moss: "Kefgahn! Kefgahn! Waaaaar!"

He smiled to himself, lowering his paw slightly, for he knew he had his soldiers ready---ready for a fight; ready to kill.

"On to Redwaaaaaaall!"

The madness rose to an ever-higher crescendo, altering the moods of all present to complete bloodthirsty yearning. Kefgahn leaped from his stand, charging through his troops, his cape bellowing behind him, sword thrust forward, every inch an malignant conqueror.

Mali had stood behind Kefgahn, saying nothing and moving even less. When he stepped down, Mali lowered her head and chanted. Even though Dosimay and Vaneeya where very far away from the stand on which Kefgahn stood, they didn't miss the motion. It perplexed--and scared--them.

Kefgahn's troops fell in line behind him, his battalion Captains walking by his side. Left, right, in perfect unison, they marched from their camp by River Moss and on towards Redwall.

Standing, wrapped in the baggy black cape given to her by Kefgahn, Vaneeya watched then all march on to battle. She had placed a patch over one of her eyes for even more disguise, as she didn't want Martin to see her, no matter how much she wanted to see him. She was to be his foe, even though she longed for him. She was to kill him if at all possible--she knew she couldn't. But she still had to play the part. Breathing in deeply, she steadied herself and looked around to spot Dosimay. The young fox was sitting on the ground a way away from her, watching her with slitted eyes. Vaneeya turned, a little apprehensive by her gaze, and motioned her to come step in. Dosimay rolled her eyes and stood, dusting herself off, and walked towards Vaneeya.

As the troops passed, Vaneeya and Dosimay fell in behind, just as always.

For a day that was beginning in such a routine pattern, she had no way of knowing just how much it would change.

Not just the day, but her life in general.

000

Martin had woken up early that morning, since he could hardly sleep that night, anyway. He wondered around the Abbey grounds, looking at, but not seeing, all that was around him. He felt empty, and he had no idea why. For Vaneeya, yes, but why? And why so soon?

Lieutenant Klein was an early riser, ad he sat on the west wall steps, watching Mossflower awaken from the deep slumbers of night. He felt a sad tinge toward the young mouse; he was far too young to feel the way he did. Remembering what he had told him the night before, he knew that whatever was bothering Martin had something to do with the dream he had had about Martin I, a dream and a prophesy of love of some sort. Sighing to himself, he pushed himself up and sauntered toward Martin, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see a wall if he were to walk into one in his current state.

...as he just did.

Martin's reaction to falling to the ground after hitting the wall was one that Klein had never seen before. He just looked at the fortification, with no expression on his face or even in his eyes; he just stood, brushed himself off, and turned around. He froze, seeing for the first time the Lieutenant standing, paws akimbo, eye monocle hanging ridiculously from his pocket.

"You, sah, have got t'get some vittles in your gullet, young feller m'mouse. Brekkers and somthin' warm t'drink will make it look less like you just hopped out of a frog's bottom, wot!"

Martin smiled mournfully. "Sorry, Lieutenant, I was just thinking about something."

"That young mouse gel..." Lieutenant Klein meant to joke about some Redwall maiden, but when he saw the look in Martin's face, he knew it was about maiden indeed, but not one from within the Abbey walls. He knew Martin's free and adventurous spirit would want for someone more carefree, something that he knew wasn't an asset of any of the young Redwall maidens.

Martin sat against the wall of the Abbey, looking around him as Redwall unfolded with the day. "Some maiden, yes, but I don't know who."

He nodded. "Sometimes it's best that way, young 'un, dunno why, though."

Martin shook his head. "I don't understand..."

The bells tolled the Redwallers awake. The Lieutenant held a paw out for Martin, and he took it and stood up. He hadn't been on his paws for more than a few seconds, than the bells tolled again. They both stood confused and transfixed--for a moment.

"I say, sah, what're they ringin' for again, wot?"

Martin's warrior instinct told him that something was wrong, he ran to the wall steps, and sprinted toward the cloisters. As he came near the top of the wall, he saw his father Mattimeo and his grandfather Matthias rush out of the gatehouse, and they were soon followed by Basil Stag Hare, Cheek Stag Otter, Constance, the Abbot, and Jess and Sam Squirrel. As he reached the top, he leaned over the wall and gasped. Lieutenant Klein followed Martin, and as he neared the top of the wall he heard three things: Martin's gasp, exclamations from the Redwallers, and their bell ringer, Rollo, hollering--

"Vermin at the gate! _Vermin at the gate!"_

000

Kefgahn smiled as he heard the bell toll. Turning to his second in command, another red fox by the name of Lerak, he laughed fiercely. "How many times do you think that bell has tolled for the oncoming of vermin?"

Lerak's enthusiastic smile met his, as his dry cackle floated between them. He had a flat oily voice, which he used seldom, but an even slippery mind that he used often. "Many, many times, I am sure, Kefgahn. it tolls it's last for our approach; she will sing for us from this day onward."

Kefgahn surveyed the Abbey ahead of him, and the Redwallers aligned along the walls. "I will relish ruling this place, Lerak. She will be an easy obstacle to overcome, and she will be unbreachable in my power."

Raising his paw, the horde behind him came to a halt, the clashing of weapons rising in sound until they suddenly stopped. All around there was quiet, and Kefgahn took his chance to step forward to stand below the cloisters near the main gate.

From the back of the immense army, Vaneeya looked over the top of the others, watching the castle walls for signs of response to their approach. The creatures of the abbey looked more curious than scared, and she could tell instantly that Martin wasn't the only warrior within her walls.

The abbot leaned over the walls, his eyes searing into Kefgahns, even though his frail, old body was steady. "What do you want at Redwall, my son?"

Kefgahn held his urge to laugh, but he managed to shout out. "Everything! And I want your fortress with it!"

The abbot shook his head, somehow keeping his voice level. "I'm afraid that won't be possible."

"Of course it's possible!" Kefgahn sneered. "I will either take it, or you will give it!"

The abbot shrugged as he stepped away from the wall. "Just know that I will give you anything you might need, but I will not hand over our home."

All the warriors in the Abbey had been conversing since they reached the wall, though Martin wasn't saying much. Only him and his father knew he was in love with a maid, somewhere in the wide expanse of their opposing army.

After coming to a conclusion, Mattimeo stood forward, his eyes stern. "You can try to take what you will, as we will not give it, but Redwall hasn't fallen yet and won't for vermin like you!"

Kefgahn's berserk laughter echoed through the trees.

An unimaginable surge of pain seared through Vaneeya as she saw Martin's father fending for his abbey, now verbally, soon physically. Refusing to back down, even to a creature such as Kefgahn. _I'm not good for them, I'm not good enough..._ she thought, trembling beside Dosimay.

Kefgahn, however, didn't care about anything his army was thinking. He had his eyes on the prize, but even at this moment some of the soldiers were having seconds thoughts about attacking the abbey. Oblivious of this, Kefgahn turned away from the Redwallers, and walked through the expanse, laughing.

"Get 'em!" He roared

A roar rose from the army as they advanced towards the wall, weapons held ready...

A gasp rose from the Abbey at the suddenness of the war...

A tear fell from Vaneeya's eye, knowing she was about to ruin a perfect place and innocent lives...

And with that, the war began.


	7. The First Battle

(Wheehee! Enjoy! Though I got iffy while writing this chapter, I'll end up editing it. The whole story will eventually be edited, don't worry.)

**Chapter Six**

Dosimay subtly neared Vaneeya and plucked an arrow from her quiver. Instead of notching it into her bow, she flung her arm wide and caught Vaneeya on the left side of her face with the metal point of her arrow. Vaneeya cried and fell back, her paw pressed against the gash in her cheek to staunch the blood. She stared at Dosimay in disbelief.

"Stop it! Just _stop_ it right _now_!"

Vaneeya stared blankly at her cohort, still not understanding.

"What's happened to you, Vaneeya? That evil mouse that robbed with foxes. You were almost as good and sly as we were. But now… What's happened to you? You walk like Mali has deranged you, though you are clearly—in your mouse-ish way—sane. What? Do you think you are better than us now? Just because you have fallen in love with some peaceful woodland and the claw knows who you've found in it?"

Vaneeya's mouse opened in shock, but she still could not utter a sound.

Dosimay practically purred. "You're wondering how I know." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Who doesn't? At least Kefgahn and Mali know, the last ones you should ever have let find out. Ahh…but they have, Vaneeya!" Dosimay pulled Vaneeya closer. "Don't think about them—him! You're better than both, if you play your cards right. Hate them, hate him, kill them all! That's the plan, the very vice! Don't think about it, focus! Eliminate him from your world and he will leave your mind. Kill, kill, kill!"

Vaneeya's mind ached at her old battle chant.

Dosimay smiled wickedly. "Remember, Vaneeya, you are vermin…just like the rest of us!" She shoved Vaneeya forward in contempt and hatred.

Vaneeya knew better than most that a traitor could turn disastrous if you turned your back first. Dosimay placed her arrow in her bow, still dripping Vaneeya's blood, and fired.

Vaneeya wrenched an arrow from her quiver moodily. _You _are_ vermin, Vaneeya, don't forget that. Hate them, hate him! _She thought to herself.Blood poured down her cheek from the wound inflicted by her one-time friend, but that was the only moisture to be found on her face. There were no tears, no emotion. Not anymore.

I…am…vermin… 

With each word said silently in her head, she pulled the sting back tighter and tighter…

Watching what her lord's troops were doing already, so early in the morning to such a place of peace, made the hatred and evil rise in her body, blocking what love she had so briefly felt. Instead of hating the evil she saw, she hated the good that she couldn't be. Throwing all thought from her mind, she concentrated on being like she used to be—a ruthless murderer.

She pulled the sting back even tighter; it wouldn't go anymore. She let go.

Vaneeya was dreadfully accurate.

Kefgahn pranced furiously behind his ranks, encouraging his fighters on. "Country bumpkins, lad, that's all they are! _Fire_!" He ordered his archers. He was laughing now, and he yelled on the top of his lungs toward the front of the Abbey. "Rest assured, woodlanders, that I am true to my word! Let the lives of your deceased rest on your shoulders and paint your claws red! You're a useless rabble of so-called warriors and old scholarly guardians! Nothing more!" He commanded back toward his troops._ "Fire_!"

Kefgahn's army was unbelievably experienced in the ways of warfare. Shields protected the front ranks as they flew arrows and stones over the walls. Barely any missiles came back down toward them, so they had no reason to show their display of protection yet. His archers stood at the back of the military forces, split up into 10 battalions. Starting with the first, the battalion's five ranks of archers would fire, and when they were out of weaponry, would fall back and the next battalion would take up the stance and fire. After hours of the battle, they were down to the tenth and last battalion.

Redwall, on the other paw, wasn't faring so well. The otters had stormed to the cloisters with as many stones as they could find and began the defense. Squirrels ran to the Redwall armory and brought back as many arrows and bows as they Abbey owned—not very many. They hadn't had enough time since the Lieutenant's warning to stock up. Creatures less capable of fighting brought solid boards and other things that would have a double use as shields for the fighters. But for every trip up with utensils of war, was a trip back down with the body of a fallen comrade.

Mattimeo crawled over to his father, who was kneeling, but occasionally glancing over the ramparts, holding a spear and waiting for the right moment. Matthias was dumbfounded. "There's no end to them—or their arrows! We've hardly taken a few… How many lost? Injured?"

Mattimeo shook his head. "Too many to count at the moment, we can only guess. About 20 have died, and 30 or so wounded…though most of them mild enough to fight back again today if necessary." He looked toward his son; it was the first time he had seen the gruesome act of war. "How fares your first battle?" When he didn't respond, Mattimeo crawled closer. "Martin?" He reached his paw out.

A first battle can be very harrowing for a new warrior.

Martin just shook his head, astounded and appalled. Mattimeo came closer, placing his paw around his son's shoulders. "I've trained you for this, Martin, you can do this."

"I'm afraid to fire…"

"Why?"

He paused. "I don't want to hurt her…"

Even though he was oppressed by what his son said, he retaliated fast enough to cover his body and his son's as the next volley of arrows flew over the wall.

Vaneeya stood as the back of the 10th Battalion, poised, steady, and in perfect formation with her rank. As Kefgahn roared the order, the last rank fired their volley of arrows.

She watched as her arrow flew over the wall, and listened with grim satisfaction as her missile found it's target, so quick and sure that no cry came from its victim. Vaneeya and the back row fell back as Kefgahn ordered another launch of arrows from the front line. They stood, fired, and the second row followed. As Vaneeya went to pull another arrow from her quiver, she came to realize that she was down to a loose remaining few. The last battalion was running low on supplies.

Dosimay played with the feathers on her selected arrow, waiting for the fourth rank to fire. She remarked aloud to herself, since she had refused to speak to Vaneeya all day. "It's almost 3 in the afternoon. We're the last battalion left to fire, and we're running low on supplies. What'll we do when we're out?"

"_Fire_!" Kefgahn urged again. The last rank let their arrows go—once again, Vaneeya didn't miss.

"_Cease!_" Kefgahn called, and all activity stopped.

The soldiers all fell back, exhausted, as their leader advanced toward the gates. The remaining Redwaller's looked over the parapet at them with contempt.

"Have you had enough for one day, pet?"

Lerak casually strode up to his lord. "What are you doing, liege?"

Kefgahn leered at him. "I'm going to make this more fun than easy. I can have this place with sport, can't I? I'll give them time to get well, then I'll play with them again. This will be a fun little battle, won't it? Killing them off, one by one?" He laughed and turned back to the Abbey.

Lerak swallowed. He just wanted the battle to end. He didn't believe it would be easy. The Abbey hadn't fared bad for such a sudden attack...he dreaded to know what they could have done had they been told ahead of time that they would start the battle that day.

On top of the wall, the rulers of the Abbey stood in the circle discussing the events of the war. The Lieutenant had a sad and sorry look spread across his face, his long ears fallen by his face. "I've failed you chaps..."

Mattimeo shook his head. "No, Lieutenant, we didn't act upon the advice you'd given us. We've known for about a day now, it's not your fault. We didn't think anything would happen, or at least not soon. The fault is mine." He turned back to the creatures of the Abbey. "They're playing with us, you know. The good news is that they are almost out of ammunition, they don't have much left, and the day is nearing an end. We might fight it out just yet. As Abbey Warrior, I suggest that we command a day to prepare, then continue fighting tomorrow, if we have to. All I know if that we don't want to give them this Abbey. I'm sure, without asking any of you, that's the way we see it. Who agrees with me on surrendering this battle to them? We can still win the war."

They all nodded. The vote was unanimous.

Turning toward the wall, Mattimeo called down. "Lord Kefgahn, I see that you are proud by your progress today, and I see how proud you are of ours."

Kefgahn's horde laughed. Once they had settled down, Mattimeo continued.

"I am reluctant to say that you have won this battle. However, you cannot have our Abbey, we do not surrender to you. We ask merely for another day to prepare. The day is running out, and you yourselves are running low on supplies. It only seems time that this battle draw to a close. What do you say, fox?"

Kefgahn laughed to himself. So, the little mice were to play his game! "Of course, mouse. We'll back down today, let you take a little nap and get some actual weapons together. Maybe tomorrow you might actually fight back."

"Aye! And tomorrow we may just beat you villains!" Basil Stag Hare yelled over the ramparts.

"Watch it, hare! You haven't done well enough today to make me believe you could do anything to my forces. Do you know how many of us have fallen? Less than yours, and our army is far larger! I'll give you one whole day, the day after, though, I crush you."

Without another word, Kefgahn turned away and walked down the path on onward to his camp.

Vaneeya stood still as she waited for the mass of the army to leave before, once again, falling in behind. She had the hood of her black cape pulled over her head, hiding her face. She turned back to the walls of the Abbey, and saw the woodlanders run around to help their creatures and gather the fallen. She sucked in a heavy breath and began following the army as they marched away. She looked once over her shoulder, and saw Martin standing behind the ramparts, stock-still. She turned away hastily, knowing that he still saw her.

She blocked out all feeling, she didn't want to think of him…

But she did.

Dosimay bumped Vaneeya and she came back to her senses. "Remember, Vaneeya, who you are. Forget him—whoever he is, and we just might think of you as a proper mouse-cum-fox again. Maybe…"

Vaneeya's claws tightened around her bow, twisting until her paws were splintered. "I hate them, Dosimay…"

She smirked. "Make sure it stays that way."

They marched on into Mossflower, and Redwall continued to clear up the effects of the war.


	8. After the Battle

**Chapter Seven**

Kefaghn smirked as his army marched into the camp by river moss and collapsed into their respected spots in their camp, some falling asleep and others looking around for food. He watched as the last of his army stumbled into camp, his mother Mali being supported by the mousemaid Vaneeya and the young vixen Dosimay. Kefgahn motioned to Vaneeya with a wave of his claw. "Vaneeya, come." He turned swiftly and ducked into his tent.

Vaneeya, although she was tired from supported the old seer since they had marched away from the Abbey, obeyed. She had no choice in the matter. She breathed in heavily for confidence before following Kefgahn into his quarters.

It was dark inside his tent, Kefgahn's cot and belongings sat shrouded in shadow. Cautiously, Vaneeya stepped forward. The fox warlord was turned away from her, and his paws were clasped behind his back. His voice was low and gravelly, indicated that she should watch her step, she was on treacherous ground. "What do you think of Redwall, little sister?"

She'd been putting Redwall at the back of her mind and had thought constantly about not thinking about it. She was scared to. She looked around the tent as she answered the words she knew he wanted to hear. "They're not fighters. They lack even in the simplest of tactics. They are few. No match to us, Lord Kefgahn."

From her view of his back, Vaneeya saw his body begin to shake, even as his head gave a curt nod. "Do you know, then, why I actually ordered the battle to be stopped today?"

Vaneeya shrugged, unsure of what was the correct answer. "We were…low on weapons?"

Kefgahn turned around, arms waving frantically and snarling in a high bad temper. "No! Yes, it certainly appeared like that was it, didn't it? Because I'm sly like that. Make the troops think what they will. You are as stupid as the rest of them! That was all you saw? You are not as smart as I thought you to be. You know was I saw, what I noticed? I noticed an Abbey built by a warrior; built solely to guard it's inhabitants of war! Every wall, every tower: built for war. They may not be fighters, but those stupid Abbey beasts have the upper paw, literally! I could kill them one by one with this lot. But that's not good enough. That could take me a season, at least. After a few more battles, I'll want to finish this. I will need someone to get inside."

Vaneeya knew the answer, but, with a trembling voice, she asked the raving mad foxlord for the answer, anyway. "Who?"  
Kefgahn smiled menacingly. "You."

Vaneeya cringed and turned away, knowing that the warlord was done talking to her. She heard his maniacal laughing behind her. As she stepped out of the tent, she heard him gleefully mumbling. "Don't worry, little sister, not _yet_…"

She exited the tent shivering, but not from the cold of the evening. Her 'brother' Kefgahn had always been a little different, but since they had entered Mossflower he had gone completely insane. Walking toward her own tent, a small construction barely large enough to fit in comfortably, she saw a bunch of soldiers sitting in a circle around a campfire. They were all laughing and singing off-tune to a song that a rat was singing, prancing around the fire and holding a jug of ale.

"Whaddo I want after a day o' war?

Some cold grog an' a littl' more!

Alls could make it better is a feast o' food,

Cooked t' perfection—no more dry roots.

After beatin' another army an' walkin' back here,

I dunwanna hear 'bout yer missin' ear,

'Bout yer wounds, cuts, an' whatnots,

I jus' wanna eat an' sleep on me cot,

Lay away the entire day,

Jus' like I did the day before

I joined an' got fighting his 'oners war!"

Vaneeya smiled. It wasn't unusual for a soldier to make fun of Kefgahn in one of their songs, so long as it didn't reach his ears. She recognized the rat. He was a tall, thin, gray rat in his middle seasons. They hadn't spoken much, but they both walked in the back of the army. His name was Knicker, if she recalled right.

Pushing aside her thoughts, she sat down amid the vermin and called along with the rest for another song. Knicker had a good singing voice.

A weasel sitting beside her laughed as he gulped another mouthful of ale. Wiping his face, he put a paw up to his mouth and called in a loud voice, "Ey! Knicker! Sing us that weird song 'bout those two mice! That one 'bout love er somthin'…"

Vaneeya laughed with the rest. The weasel, Giswego, was the last creature in Mossflower to be caught listening to a love song.

Knicker coughed. "The one 'bout that bad maid an' the good feller?" He laughed. "Do ye'll want to hear it, mates?"

There was a roar of approval. None had heard the song, and they all wanted to. Knicker shrugged. "Aight, mates, here I goes:

"The saddest story I ever 'eard,

Was that o' two lovelorn mice.

The maid was as evil as a vermin horde,

An' the lad was as good as the seasons," 

Vaneeya listened, transfixed, to the song. Around her, the vermin were booing the good lad. So as not to appear so different, she started booing him, too, but felt shame as she did. She didn't like him anymore. At least, that's what she told herself.

Knicker continued.

"They met when they wandered far from their homes,

Both wit' different adventures an' goals,

When he met 'er he ran away,

But she chased him both night 'n' day."

The vermin roared approval. They thought the song would end with a brutal killing. Vaneeya stopped booing the good mouse lad, and listened to the song.

"The stars were lined up all wrong fer 'em,

When she caught up wit' him,

Everything changed

An' they joined an' lived the same."

They stopped cheering. They now had no idea where the song was going. A pit in Vaneeya's stomach, slowly climbing to her throat, hinted at the destination.

"But as time passed by,

They both started fights,

Since they was different as dark from light.

She was sly an' schemin', an' he was not to bright.

He wanted a home an' a family

She wanted freedom an' the open sea,

So one day when he said "Come to me home,"

She lost 'er mind an' went with 'im,

Lost it in some lassies whim.

His family didn't like her,

An' they made her leave,

An' so fer revenge she killed his king,

She ran toward the North with 'im on'er trail,

Since he was still head o'er tail.

The maid didn't want him no more,

So one quiet night,

She stole up on him an' with one small swipe,

Took 'im out o' 'er life."

The silence was broken and they cheered again. They had wanted a kill and they got it. Knicker looked like he was about to sing more, but he closed his mouth and sat down. A ferret stood and started singing a song about left behind families, and so Vaneeya found her chance. She slowly inched her way over to Knicker, who was nibbling on a dandelion head. She sat next to him, trying to act natural.

"Whadderyer want?" He asked, eying her.

She shrugged and cut to the chase. "That wasn't the end of the song, was it, Knicker?"

Knicker spat out some of the dandelion and shook his head. "Naw, but they wouldn't like the real endin'. Yer smart enough t'know that, I know."

Vaneeya smiled. "How does it really end?"

He shrugged. "I ain't singed that part fer a long time." He thought hard. "Somethin' 'bout her travelin' away an' dieing o' a broken 'eart." He stopped speaking and looked at the remains of his dandelion. "Want the rest?"

Vaneeya shook her head. Knicker, like all the back-army warriors, wasn't overly confident or evil. He was offering solely because he was done and wondered if she cared for it. Such things couldn't be expected out of Kefgahn or Giswego. She smiled. "Not now, Knicker."

She stood and stumbled back to her tent. She fell down and asleep with her short memories of Martin in her head. Maybe it wasn't impossible.

"Fatalities, injuries, an' healtheries to report, sah!" Basil stood to attention, saluting Lieutenant Klein, who sat in council with the Warriors of Redwall. The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and played with his mustache. The table had been silent with grief until the old hare had marched in.

Sighing and sitting up strait, Klein mumbled. "Report."

Coughing for effect, and avoiding the eyes of all those at the table, he began. "Eighteen fatalities, two could-end-up-being fatalities, twenty-five injuries, an' two hundred and five healtheries to report, sah!"

Cheek smirked. "That can't possibly be right, pater. There's more'n two hundred and fifty creatures here."

Basil scuffed. "Well, it's about right, you bally ignorant upstart."

Rolling his eyes in bad temper, Cheek sighed. "No, 't'aint…"

They were about to say more when Auma shouted. "Stop this fighting and arguing! _Now!" _She was standing now, paws akimbo and eyes glaring. She turned to where Matthias sat helplessly next to his son.

Mattimeo was a mess. His head was buried in his arms, and he was shaking uncontrollably. Every now and then he mumbled something incoherent. Matthias looked around for help. Tess, who had been sitting beside Auma and next to Mattimeo, placed a paw on his back. "Matti…what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's _wrong?"_ He called though the guard of his arms. "I'll tell you what's wrong! Nearly twenty of my creatures are _dead_ because I didn't listen to the Lieutenant! That's what's wrong! I didn't do a thing! Nothing! I failed them…I've failed us…. I've failed myself…I've failed Martin…" He started sobbing again.

Tess bit her lip as it quivered, and embraced Mattimeo. Although he did not embrace back, he didn't push her away.

Auma shook her head sadly. "We _all_ failed. We made a mistake, a bad one, Matti, but Redwall will pull through. She always does. It wasn't your fault alone."

Matthias nodded. "We just have to be ready next time. I know we will—we have to be. Order a defense, post the guard." Turning to Mattimeo, he sighed. "No one blames you, my son, it was all of our mistake." Everybeast at the table nodded. "Now, let's get started on our side of this battle. No one out there can defeat us!"

There was a roar of approval and the creatures left to do their respected chores for the preparation. Mattimeo's head shot up. He looked left and right around the table. He jumped up, his face panic-stricken. "Where's Martin?"


	9. Come With Me

**_Chapter Eight_**

Martin sprinted full speed East through Mossflower Wood, heading for River Moss. Tree branches and brambles caught on to and tore his habit, scratched deep into his skin, and caused him to trip and fall onto the ground. The dark green foliage passed by him in a blur, the sword of Martin the Warrior pounding into his hip as he raced onward, breath catching in his throat, lungs bursting.

He knew he didn't have much time before they would find that he was missing, Martin's sword with him. He knew it would baffle most of them, but he knew his father would know right away.

Narrowly avoiding a fallen log, Martin closed his eyes and put on an extra burst of speed. He had no real idea why he'd taken the sword and run, he had no idea how he was going to get behind enemy lines, or even then how he was going to find Vaneeya. He didn't know why he didn't tell anyone he was leaving, why he didn't bring more weapons, why he didn't plan his route. He didn't know anything.

He also didn't know why he was still falling for an enemy who had killed his own Abbey creatures; the very creatures that he, Martin, was supposed to defend. How could he like someone who was fighting for something so different from him?

Martin looked up at the sky. The sun had set in the hours following the battle, clouds had gathered in the sky and shrouded the pale moon with a cottony shawl, the stars twinkled gaily back at him. Turning his face back to the expanse of Mossflower, he realized too late the bush in his path.

_Whump!_

Martin rolled a few times until he came to a stop on his back underneath an old rowan tree. Blinking hard with a paw pressed against his aching head, Martin once again surveyed the sky above him. Planning a way to the top, he hoisted himself off the ground and began climbing.

Once he'd reached a considerable height, he stretched himself along a branch until he was out as far as he could go. Martin had never seen the inside of Mossflower Wood for high before. He'd seen the tops of the trees from the top of Redwall, but had never viewed the floor from the top of a tree. He gazed out at the beautiful sight for a moment, then pulled his attention back to his quest. Turning to the East, he scanned the horizon.

Tiny lights flickered there, spotting the land for a wide expanse around the banks of River Moss. Martin knew that that was the camp of Kefgahn, and seeing the amount of ground it took to house his army filled him with terror. Inhaling a breath in hope of courage, he started his decent.

The ferret could still be heard singing in the background behind her as she walked to her tent. The dark enveloped her completely as she left the warm light of the campfire. A shiver ran up her spine, and the hair on her hackles rose, she knew, without turning, that it was not from the cold of the darkness. She stopped to turn around, when she felt cold metal pressed up against her throat and felt Dosimay's warm breath spread down her neck.

"Vaneeya, Vaneeya…we need to have a little talk." The vixen grabbed her arm and pulled her out of camp into the darkness of Mossflower Wood, her knifepoint in the base of Vaneeya's spine.

Dosimay thrust her back up against a tree, her knife once again at Vaneeya's throat. Dosimay snarled, fangs bared, breathing heavily as she pressed the flat of the blade harder and harder against the mousemaid's neck. Vaneeya struggled for breath, her rasping only making Dosimay smile evilly. Dosimay lifted her higher up until her pars no longer touched the ground. Uselessly trying inhale sweet air, stars appeared in her vision, and her world slowly started to go dark, first gray, then fading into black. At exactly that moment, Dosimay pulled her down and threw her face down on the ground in the cold, moist loam.

Vaneeya sputtered, her mouth filled with soil, as she thankfully, and painfully, filled her lungs.

"What did he tell you, you worm?"

Vaneeya winced as she turned herself over, her eyes blaring hatred at her old companion.

"What did Kefgahn tell you, you moronic excuse for woodland vermin!" Dosimay spat.

Still rasping with the pain in her throat, Vaneeya shook her head. "Nuh," she coughed. "Nothing."

"'Nothing'"? Dosimay laughed. "That's a lie if I ever heard one! Now you lie from between your teeth! He told you that Redwall was a touch choice, didn't he? He just didn't want the rest of us to see how weak he is!"

Vaneeya cringed.

Dosimay laughed as she continued. "Yes, he did tell you that, in case you've forgotten, wench. Let me tell you something, Vaneeya, one day the Coalesces will march to Redwall, and they will win! But it will not be Kefgahn who leads them." She paused and drew herself closer to Vaneeya. "That's why you should be careful around me."

Narrowing her eyes, Vaneeya's paw started snaking it's way down to her own blade. "You could have told me this civilly, Dosimay."

Dosimay laughed. "And miss the fun? No. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about more than this. You and I, we used to be friends, we used to stand by one another, both of us backrow fighters, or backrow standby's alias lowest rank, whichever you would call it. But we've changed since we came into this country. Why is that?" The vixen played with her knife by twirling it between her paws.

Vaneeya's paw continued to inch forward, and in response she smirked. "I can't tell _you_ why _you_ hate me."

"Really? Oh, that's too bad, I think you do." Dosimay threw her blade, which narrowly missed Vaneeya's right ear. "Be happy I missed, you _traitor_! We aren't like we used to be, because you," Dosimay took her knife again and rubbed the dirt off on her tunic. "Because you, you have betrayed me. You have betrayed us! Oh, don't give me that look, you liar, you betrayed us to them! You see them as more important than us! The very foxes who raised you. Ohh, no, no innocence from you…I saw you talking to him that day you killed the bird."

Vaneeya gasped. "That's why you gave me that look, when I came back…"

Dosimay nodded. "Mali wasn't very happy with you, either, mousie."

Baring her teeth, the mousemaid asked, "Why, then, didn't you tell Kefgahn?"

The fox smiled. "Because this way, I can make you do anything I want. You see, mouse, all of us rule you." Dosimay swung her blade at the same time Vaneeya swung hers, hatred radiated both of their faces. The fox's paw shot to her side, and her claws punctured deep into her ribs.

Vaneeya fell to the ground, her paw uselessly trying to staunch the flow of blood, her face twisted in agony.

Dosimay merely laughed and sauntered back to camp.

Martin heard the fighting in front of him, so he slowed his pace to a walk. Pulling his namesake's sword from its sheath around his waist, her cautiously stepped forward. He heard two blades clash, and Vaneeya's voice explode with a cry of pain. Quickly sheathing his sword, he rushed forward just as Dosimay was leaving the premises.

Seeing Vaneeya curled up on the ground, Martin ran to her and pulled her into his arms.

Vaneeya's eyes were closed tight, and at the feeling of someone holding her, her knife shot out. In her daze of pain, her accuracy was afflicted, and the flat of her blade grazed off of Martin's shoulder.

Seeing her stress, Martin rubbed her back and spoke softly into her ear. "Vaneeya, it's gonna be okay now…I'm here for you…for you…"

Once she recognized his voice, she forgot her pain. Vaneeya jumped up and turned away from him, her face a series of emotions unrecognizable to him.

He waited on his knees, watching her. His eyes watching her face.

Vaneeya's paw tightened and loosened on the handle of her knife.

"Are you hurt?" He scanned her, and seeing a shine of moisture on her side, he gasped and sprang upward, his paw tearing a strip of cloth from his tunic. "Vaneeya! You're hurt!"

As he stepped toward her, Vaneeya's arm shot out, her blade held ready. "Get away from me!"

Martin's brow furrowed, confused.

"I told you to stay away!"

He shook his head. "You never told me that…"

"Well, I'm telling you now! Stay away from me!" She stepped backward, knife still held ready.

"Vaneeya, what's wrong?"

Her voice was firm. "This is stupid, Martin, stupid. You know that. You're smarter than me, and if even I know that…"

He shook his head frantically, stepping toward her again. "No…this isn't stupid. This is right. It has to be."

She smirked, standing still, eyes watching his paws. "Right? How?"

"Because Martin told me so."

She laughed quietly. "You told yourself so?"

"No, Martin the Warrior. I was named after him, he's the guardian of our Abbey, and we all look towards him and listen to what he says. He's been dead for uncountable seasons. But he told me in a dream that I would fall in love with someone… I had the dream—where he told me this—the day before I met you. You can't tell me this wasn't meant to be."

Vaneeya had nothing to throw back at him. Her arm with the knife fell, and Martin, sensing that he could get close to her then. He stepped forward, and pressed the fabric against her wound, feeling her warm blood beneath his paw. "It's deep…"

Vaneeya winced. "I know…"

Martin took his belt and wrapped it around her waist to hold the fabric there. He took Martin's sword off the belt and placed it on the ground. "I think you'll be okay…"

Martin's paw grazed her shoulder, and he gasped. He turned to her. Her violet eyes were wary, unsure, but trusting enough.

Taking the sword and sheath from the ground, he took her paw.

"Come with me."

Vaneeya looked around questioningly. "Where to?"

"Come with me to Redwall."


	10. Redwall

_By the way, Coalecses Kefgahn's army. I thought of a name for them, yay. _

**Chapter Nine**

Mattimeo paced back and forth across the main room in the gatehouse, his paws clasped behind his back and his face set in stern compassion as he worries about his son, somewhere on Mossflower Wood. Tess sat at the table, holding her head in one paw and tapping the table with the other. Her eyes watched her claws drumming the table, slowly rising and falling. She sighed.

"You know, Matti, you can't really blame him. He's no different than you were, really."

Mattimeo paused, suddenly fascinated by a knot in the floorboard. "I know, I know. He's…he's too much like me. I'm starting to feel for my parents." He gave a weak smile.

Tess spread her paw out on the table, turned it over, and balled it into a fist. While she was distracting herself, Mattimeo started pacing around the room again. She raised her eyes from the table, and watched him as he paced the room, still in his day tunic. Absentmindedly, her gaze turned to the door, vainly hoping her son would walk through the door. Knowing he wouldn't, she started tapping her paws again.

Already agitated with his thoughts, he couldn't take the extra sound in the background. He stopped pacing again, only to turn and growl at his wife. "Tess, please! Must you make that noise? I'm trying to think!"

Placing both paws on the table, she stood up. "Matthias Methuselah Mortimer, don't you _ever_ talk like that to me! I'm just as worried about our son as you are!"

Taken aback by her outburst, but still angry, he shouted back. "My son's out there, in Mossflower, amongst the foxes that pilfer and soil my country! He took my sword! Yet you don't think I worry more than you?"

Slanting her eyes in anger, Tess spat back at him. "In case you didn't see, I was out there today, too! I saw them and I saw what they can do, thankyouverymuch." She sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "But like I said, Martin's like you. He may do these stupid things, but at least he knows what he's doing. Whatever it is."

Mattimeo couldn't respond, he didn't know what he would say if he did. Tess saved him from that…in a sense.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I know you two are up to something, or at least you know something I don't. I also know it has something to do with that horde of vermin. Now you tell me, what is it you are getting at? What is he _really_ doing right now?"

Watching his wife's body tense for the worst, he instantly felt bad about raising his voice. He walked around the table to his wife, sat down and tapped the chair next to him with his paw. "Sit down, Tess, it's not really a long story, but it seems like it. And yes, it's about the horde of vermin, but mostly about a young mousemaid named Vaneeya."

Tess sat transfixed as she listened to her husband tell her about her son, and the vermin-raised maid that he had left their Abbey for.

X

After they had walked a fair distance, with Martin holding her paw to keep her balanced, and with her holding his sword belt in to place to stop her bleeding, they started a conversation. Up until that point, they'd been silent, the same thoughts passing through each of their minds unspoken.

As they neared the path, Vaneeya started to voice her growing opinions and doubts.

"They probably saw me, you know, in the back today. They probably haven't even buried those I killed."

Martin cringed. He didn't want to think about the dead he had seen after the war, the creatures that had been killed by the very paw he was holding.

"They'll probably recognize me."

Martin shook his head and comforted her with reassuring words. "No, they won't. Like you said, you were in the back."

She paused for a moment, and then continued. "They'll see how different I am. I didn't see a single maid wearing what I am. A short black tunic…long black cape…I look like vermin, like…" She paused and looked down at herself. "I look like what I am."

Shaking his head, he waited for her to continue.

"I don't smell very good either, and haven't bathed in a while, and I haven't eaten much, and, and… You know as much as I do, Martin, that they won't like me!"

Martin smiled. "That's not true. All of that can be fixed in mere hours in Redwall. We'll clothe, bathe, and feed you. Redwall can't decline a creature, Vaneeya, they'll accept you. You just can't tell them who you are. Well, you can't tell them you fight under Kefgahn."

Vaneeya shook her head. "No, I won't tell them. But I still will. Fight with Kefgahn, I mean."

Martin turned to her, not understanding.

"I can't stay in Redwall long, I'll leave, you know. Maybe even before morning. I can't just come and disappear. Martin…" she took his other paw and stopped them both. "You should know something. I think you know it now, but you don't want to admit it. I am vermin. I always will be. No amount of goodbeasts will change that. No amount of water and soap. No amount of learning. I will always be evil. I am loyal to Kefgahn, and I am loyal to all the fighters in the Coalesce. It is impossible to be loyal to your Abbey as well."

Martin tried to gulp in air, but found it difficult. He shook his head, unable to speak.

"You can take me to Redwall, you can introduce me to all of your friends. But come a battle, I will be on the other side."

He blinked away the moisture from his eyes, knowing that that truth had come to surface. Coughing to speak, he whispered. "Why do you put all you are behind, just to be with me?"

Vaneeya smiled a small smile, and focused her eyes on his paws. "Because of how I feel for you. And love brings out a part of me that hate never did." She met his eyes then, and took both of her paws from his. She walked forward, heading up the path to Redwall, which stood close on their horizon.

Martin watched as she walked ahead of him, unable to figure her out. Shaking his head, trying to understand her, he followed her.

X

Back in Kefgahn's camp, Dosimay sat outside the seer's tent, slowly sharpening her knife. She drew her whetstone up and down the short length of the blade, sharpening it to a lethal point. Smiling, she drew the blade up to her mouth and blew on it.

Mali came out of her tent, standing wordlessly outside the flap and watching the young fox. Dosimay turned toward her.

"Is there something you would have me do, Mali?"

The seer shook her head.

Dosimay's eyes searched Mali over, and saw nothing to unusual—for her, at least. Shrugging, she turned back to her knife.

Mali slid down to the ground beside her. "Where is Vaneeya, Dosimay?"

Sneering, Dosimay drew the whetstone sharply up the blade and hit her paw. She winced. "Dead, for all I care. I never understood why we had a mouse with us anyway."

Mali's paw flew up and hit the younger vixen across the face. "How dare you say something like that, you young fool! I care if she's dead or alive, and you should, too. After all this is over we can dispose of her, but we need her to help you."

Dosimay held a paw to her face, also using it to hide the anger in her eyes. "How?" she growled.

Mali snorted. "Methinks you know the answer to your own question."

Turning to the other direction, Dosimay whispered to herself. "I do. But shouldn't you have known long before, _seer_?"

Mali laughed loudly; causing all those camped nearby to look in their direction. Once they all looked away, Mali snatched Dosimay's paw and turned her back to herself. Dosimay winced as severe pain coursed through her arm. "Of course I know, Miss Impudence. You know she likes a Redwall creature, don't you?"

Dosimay nodded, not even trying to hide the hatred in her eyes.

"Do you know that he is the son of their warrior? That I couldn't have hoped for a better one to fall for her? He'll work perfectly! Do you even know his name, Dosimay? I do. Martin. Do you know as much?"

She just shook her head, now interested.

"Do you know why I let them go, now?"

She shook her head again.

"Because the closer they get, the more they love each other. The more they love each other, the more they'll do for each other. Vaneeya isn't as good as you think, she'll stay with us, and she won't permanently leave. At least, not yet. But soon that mouse lad will do anything for her, as she will him. That only helps our position, if we work it right. See?"

She nodded this time.

"Now, when Vaneeya comes back tomorrow, she'll tell you that she feinted in the woods because of the wound you inflicted on her. Though she won't say it was you. She'll make something up about a tree branch or a stray woodlander. We'll both agree."

Dosimay raised her voice. "Why do you let her go and do whatever she wants?"

Mali barked. "You will do as I say, won't you?"

Rolling her eyes, she nodded.

"You thank me, missie, when you rule the Coalesces. Don't think I enjoy for one minute helping you rule instead of my son. But my son is a fool. So I help you. You are a fool, Dosimay, whether you admit it or not. You act touch around others, at least you can do that. But you will do as I say until you wear the battle gear of the Warlord." Mali let go of her paw then, hastily stood, and walked back into her tent.

Dosimay stewed her anger while sharpening her knife. She was brought back to reality when the point pricked her leg. Her knife was more than sharp enough.

X

Back at Redwall, Martin knocked on the door, dreading to know the reception he'd receive. Vaneeya stood behind him, her hood drawn over her face.

Mattimeo and Tess had been sitting; holding each other's paws, waiting without a sound. As Martin knocked, Tess breathed a sigh of relief and Mattimeo jumped up and ran toward the gatehouse door, ran out and opened the main gate.

Martin saw the look on his father's face and he stepped back, almost expecting an instant punishment. Mattimeo just looked over his son to make sure he was well, then turned his eyes to Vaneeya—not altogether approvingly.

"Vaneeya, you should go into the gatehouse, my wife will take you there…you're hurt!" Mattimeo found himself unable to hide his worry for her. He knew she was evil, but also knew that no matter the truth he would have to be there for the one his son cared for.

Vaneeya shook her head beneath her cowl. "I'm fine, sir, really."

Martin took her paw. "No, you're not. Go with my mum, Vaneeya, she'll take care of you."

Tess stepped forward and took Vaneeya's paw, looking over her for the first time.

When they had gone, Mattimeo turned back to his son. "I won't ask you to explain; I already know. And I won't ask you to apologize; it's not necessary. I also won't punish you; you're old enough to make your own decisions. But, the next time you steal—no, sorry, that's too harsh—take my sword and run off into Mossflower on a fools errand, would you please tell me?" Mattimeo smiled.

Martin couldn't believe he wasn't getting punished. He smiled back at his dad. "You know if I told you I was going then you wouldn't let me."

Mattimeo chuckled. "You're probably right."

Growing serious faced again; Martin looked his dad in the eye. "You always said I was like you, but you never did, you know, what I'm doing. With a vermin mousemaid, and…"

Mattimeo shook his head. "We can't be exactly the same, son. You know that."

Martin hung his head. "You must think I'm horrible, don't you?"

Again, he shook his head. "No. I think you're crazy and headstrong, but you're also one heck of a brave. I wouldn't have gone to their camp if you'd paid me. Just looking at their army in the protection of our walls took the breath out of me."

Martin smiled. "Do you approve of us?"

Mattimeo's eyes turned to stone. "No."

Martin's smile fell.

"I don't. At least, not yet."

X

"There. I've taken my husband's belt off you, and I've dressed this wound up as good as I can. That's all I can do for now, I'm afraid. Oh my goodness, Vaneeya, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

Vaneeya averted her eyes as Tess said it, looking instead around the Gatehouse cottage. Turning back to Tess, she smiled. "You have the most beautiful home I have ever seen." She didn't mention that it was the only one she had ever seen.

Tess turned and walked through a door on the other side of the main room. She came back a few moments later with a short blue tunic. As Tess looked at it, her eyes clouded with memory. "This was my Matti's when he was younger. He outgrew it pretty fast. It's Martin's now, but he doesn't wear it much. Personally, I don't think he wants to hurt me by saying that he's outgrown it, too."

"How could he hurt you by saying that?"

Tess smiled. "Martin's my baby. He'll always be my baby. But he's going to be a grown beast, too, and when he is, that's when I have to let my baby go."

Vaneeya's heart warmed at Tess' comment. She wondered if her mother had felt that way about her. For the few minutes she had had before she died.

Tess shook her head and came back to the present. "Here you go, Vaneeya. I think you're small enough to fit in this. I would give you one of my dresses, but I can tell you aren't the dress type. I wasn't, either, when I was young."

Vaneeya smiled and took the blue tunic when it was handed to her. Some threads were missing, and it was sewn and patched in places. It was soft from seasons of wear. She drew it to her face and sniffed it. It smelled like spring rain.

"You can go into his room and change into it, if you want."

The maid smiled and walked past the mousewife, heading towards the open door. Tess' paw fell on her shoulder.

"I was mending it, again. That's our bedroom, Matti's and mine. Martin's is up the stairs."

"Which door then?"

Tess smiled. "There are no doors. The top of the stairs is the door, in a way. Up there it's only one room."

Vaneeya nodded her appreciation. "Thank you." With that, she turned and walked to the other end of the room and climbed the stairs. Her paw slid along the smooth wood of the banister, her footpaws treading the worn wood of the steps. She was elated. She'd never walked up stairs before.

As her footpaw touched the top stair, she found herself standing in on the side of a large room. She stepped up again on the floor, and looked around.

The room was sparsely decorated. There was a bed in the opposite corner. It has a quilt lying across it. He had a stack of pillow on one end and a folded blanket on the other. Beside his bed was a small table, on which stood a candle, two pieces of flint, and a book. Vaneeya walked over and picked the book up. She passed her claw along the lined of the words on the spine of the book. She was thankful at that moment for Mali. The seer wouldn't have let her pass childhood without being literate. The book, apparently, was about _The History of the Mice of Loamhedge _by somebeast named Brother Lorbit. Setting it down, she walked over to a dresser, over which hung a round mirror. On the top of the dresser were two more books, a black belt and a white cord girdle, a comb made out of a shell, and a glass of water, half-full. Vaneeya picked up both books. They were similar to the one she found on the nightstand, one was an ancient book, called _The Founding of Redwall Abbey _by Abbes Germaine, the other, a new book, recently written, simply entitled _Malkariss _by Mattimeo. Vaneeya put the other book down and studied the newer one. Martin's father had written a book? She set everything back where they were, knowing she would read it later.

She saw a desk sitting underneath a window, a small chair beside it, and on the opposite side of the room, under another window, was a large overstuffed chair. Knowing that she had spent a lot of time in his room already, she changed.

She pulled the blue tunic around her. It was tight in some areas, loose in others; she could tell it was a lad's tunic. However, the fabric was soft and smooth, unlike anything she had worn before. She wore Martin's cord girdle around her waist—it, too, was soft. In her arms she held her black tunic and her black cape. When she came down to the main room again, Tess was sitting at the table staring emptily at the staircase. When she saw Vaneeya, she smiled tiredly and straitened up. "Something told me it wouldn't fit you right, but that's all I had I here."

Vaneeya shook her head. "No, no, it's fine, thank you."

At that moment, Mattimeo and Martin walked in the door. Mattimeo looked as tired as his wife did, though Martin was wide awake.

Mattimeo looked toward Tess. "It's midnight, you know. I'm not sure about the rest of you, but I'm going to bed." He glanced at Martin over his shoulder, turned, kissed his wife on the cheek and stumbled to his bedroom. Tess hugged Martin and followed him.

Martin and Vaneeya were alone the main room. Vaneeya smiled up at him. "I see you enjoy reading."

He smiled. "I always have. It's a weakness."

Vaneeya shook her head. "No, not a weakness, a strength. I know how to read, but I know nobeast who has a book. I might have to borrow yours."

Martin laughed. "You can borrow anything you want from me. Come on, now, we'll feed you. I'm sure the Friar has something for breakfast set out that you can have now. Once you've eaten, I can walk you around the Abbey."

Vaneeya smiled. "I'd like that."

X

Mattimeo watched them talking through the keyhole. Once they'd left, he turned back to Tess. "I feel bad saying it, but I don't think I like her."

Tess nodded. "I feel the same, though she is decent enough, don't you think."

"Enough, yes." Mattimeo fell down on his bed, his paws behind his head.

Tess fell down beside him. "You aren't really tired, are you?"

Shaking his head, he replied. "Nope, wide awake. All I can do is think about this. This hasn't happened before. Not in Redwall."

Tess leaned her head on his shoulder. "Maybe they're meant to alter the course of the future; change something."

They both stared off into space, digesting Tess' words.


	11. Neither Will I

**Chapter Ten**

Martin walked a short distance behind her. She walked confidently, though she'd never been in Redwall's walls before. She looked left and right at the world around her, pure fascination on her face. She gazed up into trees and glanced down at flowers as they passed them. Her path led directly to the pond.

Once they reached the edge, Vaneeya stretched her neck, as if so see the entire surface of the pond. "Look at the moon reflecting on the water, Martin, it's beautiful…" She slowly sat down and slid a paw into the cold water. Martin waited for her to say more.

"This whole place is beautiful."

He sat down beside her and drew his knees up to his chest, though he was tempted to place his footpaw alongside hers and splash her with water. He smiled sideways at her. She laughed back.

"What?"

Vaneeya leaned toward him. "I can't figure you out."

Martin smiled, though he was confused. "Figure _what_ about me out?"

She giggled. "If you are naturally a dimwit or if you're just soft."

"Hey!" Martin went as if to push her, but she leaned away, laughing.

"I think you're just soft by an easy life."

"And you're just jealous."

Vaneeya laughed and leaned back towards him, laying her head on his shoulder. "And _you're_ just too much of a numbskull to know the difference."

Martin smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her neck. "You could turn into a soft numbskull like me if only you'd stay."

Vaneeya stiffened in his arms. Martin let her go.

Her eyes met his. "We've already gone over this, Martin."

They looked away from one another, neither wanting to speak. Moments passed before Martin spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

Vaneeya flashed a faint smile, but turned away again. "I'm fine, thank you. Really, it was only a cut."

Martin looked down at his paws as he started twirling them in the cold pond water. When he looked up again, he saw Vaneeya searching their wall. He looked up. The ramparts bore witness to the battle earlier that day. Piles of stone and shafts leaned against the walls. A few sentries roamed along the walls, one of them was even asleep, and two more were talking quietly and watching them. He suddenly felt as though Vaneeya shouldn't be in the Abbey. He didn't know why he felt it, but he doubted her. He felt as though he was betraying everyone by letting an enemy in their mists, noting things about their guard.

He didn't realize the look he was giving her until after she called his name.

"Martin?"

He blushed, realizing his thoughts, and turned away.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

Martin shook his head, trying to understand why he didn't, for that brief moment.

Vaneeya laughed quietly. "You don't have to worry about me, Martin. I won't tell Kefgahn that you have a pathetic guard and hardly any weaponry." She smiled and winked as she nudged in his side. "You have strong walls. You shouldn't fear us. We're just a couple vermin."

"A large amount of vermin!"

Vaneeya shrugged. "We're nothing that special." She drew her knees up and rested her chin on them. She gave the guards a careless sideways glance. "They can watch for Kefgahn as much as they like, but I don't like then watching us." She stood, smoothed out her tunic, and walked slowly towards the Abbey, but not before winking at him over her shoulder.

Martin stood slowly and followed her, pretending not to hear the confused murmurs from the sentries. When he finally caught up with her, she was standing in front of the tapestry. Her violet eyes focused on the receding vermin behind the Abbey's hero. Martin walked quietly up beside her.

"That's Martin."

Vaneeya nodded. "I guessed as much." She pointed to the vermin behind him. "But who are they?"

Martin drew himself up in pride. "A vermin horde that Martin ran out of Mossflower when he first came here. After his victory, he built Redwall."

Vaneeya laughed and turned to him, he nose drawn up in disbelief. "So, this place was actually built for _peace_?"

He nodded.

Leaning back against the wall, Vaneeya laughed quietly. "It's like a curse on vermin. If you woodlanders are still here, after all this time…vermin can't win against you lot, can they?"

"I guess they could, maybe, but none have. Redwall's a strong place."

Vaneeya pushed herself away from the wall and turned back to looking at Martin. She pointed at him. "You look like him."

Martin just smiled and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"So does your father, and your grandfather."

Lifting his eyes bashfully, he stepped closer to the tapestry. "I was named after him. My biggest dream is to be like him—a hero."

Laughing, Vaneeya lightly pushed his shoulder. "You _are_ like him! And me…I'm this little vermin rat thing behind his knee."

Martin laughed and took her paw. "No, you're far too beautiful, and much less evil. Here." He led her down the length of the tapestry till her came near the end. "You look like her." Martin pointed to a picture of a dark furred mousemaid in a purple dress surrounded by cream flowers and a large abundance of lilac and violets.

Smiling, he waited for her to smile back. She didn't.

"Who was she, really?"

Martin's smile fell and he shrugged. "I…don't know. I don't know if anybeast does. This was woven a long time ago."

Vaneeya reached out and drew her paw along the skilled needlework that made up the mousemaid, he paw stopping over the picture of a young mouse lad, slightly behind the mousemaid and to the right, holding her paw.

Turning back to Martin, Vaneeya smiled sadly. "Forget about Martin the Warrior. _He_ looks like you."

X

Martin and Vaneeya walked quietly, side by side, neither of them speaking. They both knew they were thinking about the mice on the tapestry. Martin had said he'd ask an elder who they were. But since they wouldn't get that answer for some time, they thought about it in silence.

Vaneeya was highly impressed with Redwall—a peaceful home built to endure the ravages of war. She ran her paws along the walls and columns as they passed them. Martin studied her paws, trying to find something to break their silence. He stopped and stared.

Confused, Vaneeya look back at him. "What's wrong?"

"Why are your claws black?"

Vaneeya drew her paws up to her face and flexed her claws a few times. She shrugged and let her paw fall limp at her side again. "I hardly notice them anymore. Believe it or not, at one time I had to work at looking like I was vermin. What's better than black claws?"

"Can it come off?"

Vaneeya shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't fixed them in a while, so it's faded to gray. I might be able to. All I do is stain them with ink."

"What about your earrings?"

Playing with one of her hoop earrings, she smiled. "Are they so odd?"

Martin nodded.

"There's only a few, really. I love them, so no matter what, they stay." She shook her head until some of her earring chimed.

Martin smiled. "Tattoos?"

Vaneeya snorted. "Is that a serious question?"

"I knew you wouldn't have any."

Vaneeya frowned and turned around. She pulled the top of her tunic down to expose the top of her back.

The tattoo expanded across her back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. It was stretched and faded, obviously old. It looked like a pair of wings, though made with a tree branch design. Though the middle and on her backbone was a tattoo of a small knife. Martin extended his paw to touch it. He blushed and pulled his paw back.

"Go ahead, Martin."

Her felt that her skin was scarred and rough where the tattoo was.

"Mali tattooed that on me when I was young. She was rough…everywhere she worked she left a scar. The skin's uneven in some places. When I grew, the tattoo stretched out a bit, and it faded. I have no idea what it means…though it must mean something." She pulled the top of her tunic back up and turned around to face him.

"I've never seen a tattoo like that..."

Vaneeya smiled and rolled her eyes. "Like I said…you're too sheltered in Redwall."

Just then, Abbot Mordalfus walked by. He was tired and didn't notice Martin and Vaneeya until he was right by them. Her stopped on squinted, pulling his spectacles from his habit sleeve. "Hello, young Martin. Who is this?"

Martin took Vaneeya's paw and pulled her forward. "Abbot, I'd like you to meat Vaneeya. She lives in Mossflower."

The Abbot bowed gracefully. "Then you have heard of that vermin horde? Taking over our homes, killing our families. You are more than welcome to stay here in Redwall for sanctuary and protection.

Vaneeya's heart fell. She found it hard to breathe; yet still she smiled and curtsied. "My thanks to you, but I am out of harms way with the vermin."

Abbot Mordalfus smiled. "Could I ask where you live…"

"Passing through." Vaneeya started backing away. Martin felt her take his paw and pull him away. She turned and left through the door out onto the grounds. Martin smiled, wished good morning to the Abbot, who told him to be wary of the vermin while he was outside, and be sure to shut the gates carefully when she left. After that, Martin went to find Vaneeya.

He saw her leaning up against the wall. He smiled. "You haven't seen much of Redwall yet, come, I'll…" He stopped when he saw her blink heavily, her paw to her throat as though she couldn't breathe.

Martin jumped toward her. "Vaneeya! Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Vaneeya pushed him away. "I…I can't do this to you…"

"Do what?"

"'Do what…do _what_?'"

Realization of what she was saying dawned on him. "But…you don't have to."

"No, Martin, you don't understand! I have no choice! I have to."

Martin blinked back tears. "Why?"

Vaneeya growled at him. "Don't you get it? Because I _can't_. I am me, Martin, I can't change that." She ran to the gatehouse and pushed open the door. She grabbed her knife and her clothes off of the table in the main room. Martin walked in a blocked the doorway. "You're…"

"Evil. Evil, evil, evil, evil. Bad, morose, morbid, vermin—choose your word!" She tried to push past him.

He blocked the doorway well. He pushed Vaneeya back and leaned closer to her, growling. "Who do you love more, Vaneeya? Kefgahn, you, or me?"

She shook her head, crying softly. "You, I love you…"

"Then why don't you _stay_? Do you really love them more?"

"No, you're the only one…"

He glared at her.

"I hate everything else compared to you…"

His glare softened, but only slightly. "Then stay," he ordered.

"No."

"Then go—and don't come back! Just _don't_ do this to me!"

"But I love you…"

"Then…"

"I _can't_!"

"_Why_, Vaneeya? Why?" he yelled at her, pushing her back even more.

"Because of who I am, that's why!" She slapped his paw away.

"Then change it!"

"I can't! I can't, I can't. I love you, I love you so much…but the start were cruel, Martin. They don't want me to love you, but they're making sure I do. They want me to change for you, but they won't let me change. You know I would, if only I could…" Her eyes blazed back into his. "You could always change for me, if you loved me so much."

"No. I will _not_ be evil."

"And I won't be good. See? Neither of us loves each other as much as we say."

"Why do you have to be so _difficult_?"

"Loyalty is loyalty, Martin. You won't change, and neither will I."

Martin reached for her, but she pushed his paw away.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me!" She shoved him aside opened the Abbey gates, and ran into Mossflower.

Martin walked out and watched her run away from him. He stood there for a long time. He heard footpaws coming towards him, and knew instantly that it was his father. Mattimeo stopped beside him, waiting for him to speak.

"We fought, dad."

Mattimeo nodded. Martin felt embarrassed that his parents had heard their argument. Mattimeo walked up to the gate and shut it.

Martin blushed and looked away from his father. "I'm sorry I woke you…"

Mattimeo shook his head and smiled sadly. "No, Martin, it's fine, really…"

Martin turned and walked slowly towards the pond, seeing for the first time the color of sky as the sun rose. His first night with Vaneeya had been ruined by their stubbornness.

Tess stepped out of the gatehouse and watched Martin leave. She shook her head sadly. "I don't know whether to hate her for being evil, or love her because she doesn't want to be."

Mattimeo sighed. "I don't know whether to help Martin, or to let him go."

Tess fell on Mattimeo's shoulder and cried. "Mattimeo," she whispered in his ear. "I think we have to let him go…let him get hurt like this…"

Mattimeo took her into the gatehouse and crying softly to himself.

X

Vaneeya ran through Mossflower, passing by the places she had enjoyed earlier that very night. Places she had been with Martin while walking to the Abbey. She cursed her stupidity as she tried not to think about him.

She ran onward. Moment later, she heard laughter. She turned to see who it was, and because she was running, she tripped and fell. The laughter got louder. Vaneeya opened her eyes and saw Dosimay standing over her.

"Oh, this is just perfect, ain't it? I go to find you, and I find you, and it looks like I saved your miserable tail. How was your paramour, mousie?"

Dosimay pulled Vaneeya up. She wrinkled her nose when she saw her outfit. "Take your lover's Abbey's clothes off and put your back on. You're not better than us, traitor."

Vaneeya did as she was told.

"Do you know what you're going to say to everybeast—especially Kefgahn?"

"That I got hurt and I slept out in Mossflower for the night."

"Good! I didn't even have to tell you that. That'll save us time. Me and Mali have _lots_ to tell you."

Dosimay threw Martin's tunic away. Vaneeya tried to take it, but the vixen only laughed. "Leave it there! It's only your lover's."

Vaneeya noted where it laid, she'd come for it another time. But first, she had to face the Coalesce and, worst of all, Mali.


	12. Scheming

Yay. I've updated. :D

**Chapter 12**

"Vaneeya…I expected more from you." Mali glared down at the mousemaid, who kneeled before her. Her stare was hard as stone, but her voice was a smooth as honey.

Vaneeya winced.

"Really, I did. You can't tell me you just got hurt in the woods and spent the night sleeping there. Even a fool knows you're not smart enough to let that happen to you. You're far too clever, even if you are a mouse. Now, I'm sure the Abbey beasts bound your wound and gave you something to help it heal. That's good, it saves me that task."

Vaneeya flinched slightly as she heard Dosimay laughing behind her.

"Do you know what I'm going to tell you?"

She gulped, shook and nodded her head at the same time.

"You do, or you don't?"

"I…I don't know…exactly….Mali…." Vaneeya whispered.

"I think you do. It's about your little Warrior's-son friend."

Vaneeya looked up in horror.

"I won't tell you what I want you to do just yet. But here's what I'll have you do while we're fighting this out between our two homes. You're just perfect enough that we won't have to worry about this _not_ working."

X

"Martin…"

Martin turned to face his father. Or, rather, be facing him with his eyes looking down.

"About Vaneeya…"

"You don't want me to see her again, do you?"

Mattimeo didn't speak.

"If you want, I'll…"

"I didn't say that, Martin, and I won't make you do anything you don't want to."

Martin looked up slowly.

"You'll be a warrior soon. You're my son. I should trust you."

Martin looked back down at the ground. It was late morning. The morning dew had evaporated, and the sun was slowly rising to the middle of the sky. Martin pulled a blade of grass from the Abbey lawns and leaned back against the wall, twisting it between his fingers. Mattimeo sighed and slowly sat down next to him.

"What's troubling you, son?"

Martin snarled as he tore the blade of grass viciously apart. "I don't understand that evil, malicious, fool of a mouse…"

Reaching out, Mattimeo took his son's paws still. "Don't be so violent about her, Martin, just moments ago you loved you. Didn't you?"

Martin buried his face in his paws. "I thought I did."

"You don't anymore?"

Martin searched for hope in his father's words, but all he found was a plain question. He still couldn't understand where his father stood with them. Nervously, he began playing with one of his whiskers. He whispered so quietly he didn't know whether his father could hear him. "I don't know."

Neither spoke for a moment.

"You should choose rather soon, don't you think? You're treading far too dangerous a line to not know. It's not only your heart in stake here, Martin, but the fate of your home."

Martin stood and turned to walk away; sadly, he turned and faced his father, who still sat with his back to the wall. "Do you think it's possible, dad, to love someone you shouldn't love, and end up living the way you shouldn't live to live the way you should?"

Mattimeo stood and squinted in confusion. "I'm not so sure that makes much sense…"

"Do you think it's possible for me to love Vaneeya, even though I shouldn't love her, to go against my way of life to love her, to not betray myself the way I was meant to live?"

Shaking his head, Mattimeo whispered softly to himself. "Why is this happening?"

He hadn't intended for Martin to hear him, but he did. Frowning, Martin replied, "Because it was meant to. I can assure you Martin knew about this all along. Don't you trust him? Don't you trust me? Can't you see I'm confused now, more than I've ever been? I don't want to betray anyone, father, but I don't want to betray myself, either."

Martin turned swiftly and walked away. Mattimeo fell back down against the wall and buried his face in his paws. "Martin, I repeat my question."

X

"Despite your species, Vaneeya, you are a good fighter. Better than most in our own front lines. You're fast, and smooth."

Mali's compliment was as slick as silk, but, like silk, Vaneeya could see right through it. "Who do you want me to fight, with this skill I have?"

"No beast yet. I want to learn more of Redwall first."

"The same Kefgahn wishes me to fight?"

"Kefgahn's worthless schemes are his own. Mine's better, anyway. Now, do you know what I want you to do?"

Vaneeya shook her head.

"I want you to go back to Redwall, and I want you to take me there with you. Remember, you cannot deny me."

Vaneeya swallowed hard, but nodded in agreement. "Yes…but do you wish to go inside?"

Mali smiled maliciously. "Of course. I can hide myself, you know, and you've already shown you can get inside yonder Abbey easily. It shouldn't be too hard for you, since the warrior's son himself fancies you."

Clenching her teeth and balling her fists, far too mad to speak, Vaneeya nodded her approval.

Later, once night had fallen, Vaneeya sat by her small campfire, he paws clutched around her knees, listening to the quiet murmurs of drunken soldiers. Beside her was Martin's old blue tunic, which she had saved from Mossflower when she had been set to gather food for Mali. Picking up the hem, she ran the fabric through her claws. It was soft. She pulled the whole tunic up and buried it in her face. It smelled like him. Overwhelmed by emotion, her eyes filling with tears, Vaneeya sat it down and wiped her eyes.

Mali, who had stayed up late into the night the night before, had fallen asleep early. She lay curled into her cape a short distance from Vaneeya. She slurred to herself in her sleep. Vaneeya caught only one thing: "Why…are my visions….so unclear…?"

Vaneeya smiled widely, grabbed Martin's tunic, and ran into Mossflower. If Mali's visions where unclear, then she wouldn't know everything that was conspiring behind her back.

When Vaneeya had gone, Mali, who had really been awake the whole time, turned over and rested her chin over her folded arms. "So young, so green….so stupid."

Tearing off her black tunic and throwing on Martin's blue one while running in the dark of night wasn't simple, but she managed, and also marked where she had thrown her black one. Feeling for the first time in the day—due to her burst of energy, she knew—she could feel the pain in the wound in her side. But she kept running on. She didn't know if she was running to be with him, or running to warn him. She hadn't yet figured exactly what she felt for him. She paused to take a breath and looked behind her.

It didn't matter. Whatever she felt for him was more worth living for than anything she felt for the life she had. She stood and ran on.

X

Martin hadn't gone to sleep that night. Images of war, portions of the tapestry, and, most importantly, Vaneeya, roamed through his mind. Unable to contain his restlessness, he threw on one of his tunics, and walked down and out of the gatehouse, as quietly as he could. He paused when he heard a soft knocking. Throwing a look over his shoulder, Martin walked to the source of the sound—the small gate in the East wall.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Martin?"

His heart leaped at the sound of Vaneeya's voice. The anger that had been in his heart all day disappeared.

Vaneeya took a breath. "Martin, I need to talk to you…"

He threw open the gate. "What? Why?"

"You need to make an illusion, something worthy enough to fool a seer. Mali's coming here tomorrow, Martin." She paused. "Not….for long…"

His anger was slowly returning. "Long enough."

"Do you know why I came here to tell you, now, in the middle of the night?"

He waited for her reply.

"Because this can help you far more than it can hurt you."


	13. Bringing It to Light

I liiiive! I haven't died, and I haven't been swept off the face of the planet! It's that great? :D Well, anyway, here's the next chapter. Not the best, but the story continues. If I ever go about a half a year without posting a chapter again, throw mushy strawberries at me or something. :P

_**Chapter 12**_

"Right now?"

"Yes, I'll call a meeting in Great Hall right now…"  
Vaneeya paused. "Should I go?"

"To the meeting?"

She shook her head. "No. Away."

"You know more about what's happening than any of us do. You're coming. It only makes sense that you do."

Vaneeya eye's flickered toward the wall gate, as if finding her best escape route.

Martin sighed. "Don't worry, Vaneeya. Redwall doesn't dislike you."

"No, but they don't like me, either. And they haven't met _me_ yet."

Moments later, a council was gathering in the in the Great Hall. Martin and Vaneeya sat together toward the side as the elders and the warriors staggered in, rubbing sleep from their eyes. When Mattimeo and Matthias entered, they looked over those gathered, exchanged a glance, and sat on the opposite sides of Martin and Vaneeya. Matthias smiled as Vaneeya shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry about me, Vaneeya. I won't hurt you. But as a warrior of Redwall, I have a duty. I have to watch you until I know I can trust you. You understand, don't you?"

Vaneeya nodded silently and lowered her eyes to the ground. Martin looked up at his father in question, but Mattimeo turned his face away without responding. Martin took Vaneeya's paw in his and squeezed it. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, they don't trust you yet, but they will." All were seated in the hall, tired and confused, looking at the foreign mousemaid who looked down at her paws.

Lieutenant Klein yawned loudly and stretched all the way to the tip of his ears. Scratching his chin, he eyed Martin. "Now, m'lad. You'd better explain all this hubbub. Y'have every bally elder and warrior in this abbey gathered and nobeast knows why. H'up and explain, sah!" The Lieutenant pulled his monocle out of hit pocket, blew on it, cleaned it with his tunic, placed it on his eye, crossed his arms expectantly, and leaned back, nodding toward the head of the congregation.

Basil snorted loudly and mumbled under his breath. "Big, bossy showoff. Humph. I'll show you a thing or two about orderin' warrior's sons around." He stood and marched up to Martin. "Front an' center, sah! This instant!"

Martin inhaled sharply, and pushed around Basil to the head of the assembly.

The lieutenant glared at Basil. "Stop being a showoff, would ye?"

Basil's ears turned red with anger. "Stop treatin' me with disrespect, wot!"

"Basil!" Martin yelled. "Please, stop mumbling. I'm sure the Lieutenant is just as tired as the rest of us and just wants to hurry this on. I called this meeting, I'll explain." Martin held out his paw to Vaneeya. She stood and took her place by his side. "Only a few of you have met her yet, but this is Vaneeya."

The Redwallers smiled and nodded politely, although they were still confused. Lieutenant Klein laughed outrageously. "Is that the love o' your life Martin told you about in your dream?"

Martin opened his mouth to speak as Vaneeya drew her eyes, again, to the floor.

"Did you call a meeting to tell us you're gonna marry 'er? Couldn't that have waited for daylight?! Not that I ain't proud o' you, laddie, it's just a bit late for young love…"

Martin shook his head, looked to his father for courage, and leveled his voice. "No, I'm here with Vaneeya…well, Vaneeya….you see…." Martin closed his eyes and searched his mind for the right words, deciding on the simplest ones. "Vaneeya's with the foxes."

For a moment, there was silence. Then, suddenly, voices were raised and the creatures began yelling their rage.

Martin raised his voice over the din. "Vaneeya isn't evil! She had the courage to come before you, did she not? Before I told you which side she was on, you thought she was on ours, didn't you?"

Silence fell.

"It's no fault of hers. She was raised by those vermin, but that doesn't mean she's not good enough to help us."

Vaneeya took a step forward. "I'm not as good as all that, Martin, really. My coming here to help you is because I've already brought trouble to you all. I've been here before, and the seer of the Coalesce, Mali, demanded that I take her here later today in disguise. She wanted to come disguised as a squirrel friend of mine, to see inside the abbey. I came here secretly, tonight, to tell you. Now, don't panic. A seer may be a seer, but they also see things in the simplest of ways. She's old, and nearly blind, and if you disguise your abbey correctly, you could fool her. Fooling her could work best for you for the entire war."

The Redwallers stared at her, still untrusting. The Abbot, who had been silent until that time, voiced his opinion. "Redwall…Vaneeya came here as a woodlander to help fellow woodlanders. I say to let her come in peace, let her speak her piece, and, most importantly, listen."

They looked to each other, each wondering how much they really trusted the mousemaid before them.

Toward the back, one of the Abbey Brothers glared at Vaneeya. Shaking with rage, he turned to Mattimeo and Martin. "You're warriors. Why weren't you wiser, Martin? Couldn't you contain your son, Mattimeo? How could you let this happen?

Matthias sighed. "Brother Sayer, please hold your tongue before you say something you'll regret."

Ignoring Matthias, he turned back to glare at Vaneeya. "Do you have _any_ idea the evil you have brought done on this place?"

Martin glared back at him. "Didn't you hear her say that she came to help us?"

"After bringing trouble in the first place!" Brother Sayer shouted back.

Mattimeo banged his paw on the table. "Brother, I will not have you accusing either my son or his guest! Calm down this instant!"

The Brother sat down in a huff.

Mattimeo took a breath. "Now, Martin did right by calling this meeting. We don't have much time before this seer comes, but we can start doing something about this. The seer is coming with Vaneeya, but you know she would have come anyway. Normally, we wouldn't open our gates, but if letting one creature in can help us, as she says it can, I say we do. My son cannot be blamed for his attraction to this mousemaid; he didn't find out who she was until after he'd come to like her."

Brother Sayer's face went red with anger. "And you believe your son?"

Mattimeo stood quickly. "Are you accusing my son of being an enemy?"

The Brother, in his anger, reached blindly for the first object that came to paw, a large plate left setting on the table. Mustering up all his strength, he threw the plate at Vaneeya. Martin pulled Vaneeya to the side as the plate flew by, narrowly missed her head but hit the tapestry on the wall behind them before it clattered to the floor.

Mattimeo stared at the Brother in shock. The Abbot sternly rose. "Sit, Brother, I am too old and it is too late to deal with your violent childishness."

"Violent childishness?" Then, Brother Sayer went to pick up something else to throw, and as he threw back his paw to throw, he found he couldn't move it forward. He turned to find himself staring into the hard eyes of Tess staring at him.

"Throw that at our Abbot, and I will personally throw you out of this Abbey. Sit down, _Brother_."

The mouse sat down and crossed his arms. Mattimeo sighed. "Now, then, are we ready to go on?" He nodded at the silence. "Here's my opinion: I trust Vaneeya. No, not because my son loves her. Not because I feel sorry for her life situation. I can't imagine what it would be like to fight for your very life with your own creatures, and to try to find loyalty between who you should be and who you have been. I know that in her heart, Vaneeya is not an evil creature. Martin was also right in saying that she had the courage to come here. She warned you all of something important, something that can help us, and you ignore her and think only of where she has come from." He looked the congregation over, looking for anybeast who still strongly disagreed. Finding none, other than the glaring eyes of Brother Sayer, he nodded to Vaneeya. "Please, take the floor and tell us what you suggest we should do."

"What the warriors in the Coalesce fear is a stronger warrior. They fear somebeast with stronger war tactics, stronger fighters, stronger fortress; somebeast who can override them. Vermin aren't so quick to fight when they know they can, and possibly will, be defeated."

Matthias nodded. "That makes sense, of course. All cowards are like that. But you can't possibly say that our fighters are weak, and that our tactics are useless. Besides, it is only your seer that will see the Abbey, and not the entire force. How do you think we can outsmart a vermin seer who has, or is said to have, the strongest sight of all?"

"Mali will report, of course, and although she is a seer, she will see out of fighter's eyes. She wants to see Redwall, and she wants to see Redwall in vulnerability."

"How do you know she won't see throat our cover-up?"

"Mali is wise and sly, and I know that she might be able to see through it all--"

There was a groan from the assembly.

Vaneeya closed her eyes for courage to continue. "—but I don't believe she has a supernatural power to see any more than any other beast. She can see what her eyes see. And as I said once, her eyes are quite dull with age, and that, also, helps us."

Mattimeo nodded. "And how can we make this peaceful abbey look as fearsome as you say it needs to for the eyes of a warrior seer?"

"Make this look like a warrior's fortress."

"How?"

"What do you have?" She looked expectantly at the congregation.

Auma thought for a moment. "The bigger beds, for the bigger beasts…they're made with metal frames instead of wooden ones."

Jube nodded. "We have old stakes from St. Ninian's fences in the cellar."

Matthias shrugged. "We have Martin's armor, and a bit more. Not much in the ways of weapons, each warrior carries their own."

"I'm sure the kitchen could loan some knives that could double as weapons," Tess responded.

Vaneeya listened to each response. She looked out the windows to the night sky. She cut off the next speaker, mentioning something about seeing a stack of folded old battle flags in a storage room. "That's a good start, a great start. Think faster. Make this place look like a warrior's fortress. Make your creatures look like fighters. Make this place what is isn't. Please, hurry. I must go now, to get back to our camp, before Mali wakes."

The Abbot nodded. "Leave in peace, Vaneeya. At least we look forward to one visitor we shall have today."

Vaneeya lowered her eyes and nodded. "Remember; act as though you have never seen me."

The creatures huddled closer to throw in more thoughts and to plan, while others left to find the things they had already mentioned. Vaneeya walked out the door silently and out toward the gate. When she got there, she turned to find Martin, as she knew she would. He had followed a step behind since she left the hall.

She traced a claw over the red stones of the wall. "This place is beautiful, Martin, I am ashamed to have brought evil to this place."

He shook his head. "Don't be, it would have come anyway, and I would rather have had you here during it, and…after?"

She shook her head doubtfully. "We shall see." She opened the gate and walked out. Once she had gone, Martin locked it and slid his back against it to the ground. "Martin, my namesake, please help me through this to the end, and please, please let her be here when it comes."

X

Vaneeya slowly pawed into camp, and noted thankfully that Mali and Dosimay were still sleeping. She quietly lay down on her bed, reflecting the night's events and hoping that their scheme would work. She had barely closed her eyes when she heard Mali wake on the other side of the fire. Groaning inwardly, she lay still, with her eyes closed, until the seer was standing over her.

"Come now, Vaneeya, on to Redwall we go."

She rolled over and slowly pulled herself up.

Mali eyes her warily. "Did you have a hard time sleeping last night? Did you sleep at all?"  
Vaneeya looked up at the fox, her eyes full of sadness. "I was thinking of how I'm betraying him…"

The vixen snorted. "You betrayed us first, so it's only right that you betray him for us. Now, stop thinking about that dimwitted mouse, and work with me."

The seer began walking in the direction of the Abbey. "Uh, Mali…don't you need to tell Kefgahn we're going first? Don't you need to...disguise yourself?"

Mali turned around impatiently. "I'll disguise myself along the way. My son either won't notice or care that I'm gone, and he'll probably go about making the best of it. Now, _come_."

A few moments later, Vaneeya sat with her knees pulled up to her chin, watching Mali work with her reflection in the river water.

"Vaneeya, hand me the bottle. No, not that one, fool. The one by the pouch of coins."

Vaneeya looked toward the rising sun, working slowly to give Redwall as much time as she could.

"Hurry up, mouse. You can't save them by giving them mere moments of extra time."

She had been confident that their little schemes could outsmart the ancient seer, but now, as she sat watching the seer transform herself into the very image of a squirrel, she was suddenly confronted by a strong wall of doubt.

Mali stood, the very image of a squirrel, and walked passed her toward Redwall. Vaneeya sat, with per paws in her lap, and whispered, "What have I done?" She stood, and followed the fox, with as far a distance as she dared.

A while later, they saw the tops of the Abbey above the trees. Mali smiled, checked her disguise, and walked faster. She motioned with her paw for Vaneeya to catch up. The mousemaid didn't notice. She was shaking with fear, he head down, whispering over and over, "Please, please let this veil her eyes…please let this work..."

Mali stopped outside the main gate. She looked around the woodlands, over the plains, in the ditches, even up on the walls. It was quiet. The vixen smiled a cruel smile at Vaneeya, who stood, paws sweating, staring at the Abbey walls. Mali knocked on the door.

The gates swung open to reveal two large female badgers, two seasoned hares, a group of born warriors, and an armed regiment of woodlanders.

Mali held back her gasp. She didn't expect them to have creatures that were anything other than terrified woodlanders.

Vaneeya looked over Mali's shoulder and caught Martin's eye. He smiled. Vaneeya looked to the ground and breathed a sigh of relief.

Two burly otters, heavily armed, stepped forward and stood to the side of the duo. "Welcome to Redwall Abbey, woodland visitors."

Mali looked the otter in the eye, hoping to see weakness and false war spirit.

She saw none.


	14. A Traitor

Well, hello, everyone! It's only been a few, uh…years? _I was gone that long?!_ I do have some pathetic excuses to offer, though…but I know you don't want to know about them…ha! :P

I hate to note this, but I have to—I totally forgot where I was going with this. Yeah, I remember the general idea, but I forgot details. So, I printed all the pages off and tried to reread…but it's _really_ hard for me to read my creative writing from years past. Let's just say that I hope my writing has improved in my absence, but just note that there will be some inconsistencies. If enough people want me to, I just may go through and rewrite the whole beginning once I'm done. :)

By the way, the slashy thing in the title was placed there on purpose. I thought it'd make sense to put something in the chapter title to signify the huge break in my writing.

_Aaaand nooow_, without further ado, et cetera, et cetera. Here ya go—enjoy! It's just a short one, but I got to get started again somehow!

*goes back to studying for finals* :P

Chapter 13 - /A Traitor

Vaneeya felt the chill of the night crawl down her spine. She avoided the eyes of the otters, strong beasts whose names she had forgotten but whose strength she could easily guess. She gave a sidelong glance to the seer. Beneath Mali's humble woodland façade, she saw fear. A simple disguise can hide the body, but it can never draw a veil over the doorway to the soul.

Mali quickly swallowed and allowed a faint smile to grow on her face. "My dear sirs, we were travelling through Mossflower…we've heard of vermin in these parts. We were hoping for sanctuary before we continued on our way in the morning."

The two beasts looked at each other, then back to them. Vaneeya tried to subtly pull her hood further over her head.

"Travelers, you say?" They did not appear fooled, or even amused.

"Why, yes, sir. My name's Oaky and this here is a young friend of mine who helps me around…I'm not so quick and clever in my old age as I was when I was young."

Their gazes did not soften.

"Will the great Abbey of Redwall turn away honest woodlanders?"

"Honest woodlanders? Never."

"Why, then, sirs…please, let us in!"

The younger of the two otters whispered quickly into his companion's ear. He nodded. "Of course. Honest creatures are always welcome. Please, come in."

Mali quickly walked past them. Keeping her pace quick, she walked toward the orchard.

Vaneeya had to run to catch up to her. "Mali, what are you doing?"

Mali turned and scowled in her face. "I know that, you fool! If I were to turn away at the door, those two brutes would tear me apart. Yet still I have a mission here. Do you understand? Go into their kitchen. Tell me what kinds of stock they have. We're here to learn who we're up against. Now go."

Mali's quick eyes missed the watching eyes of the otters, who soon hurried to the gatehouse to alert their warrior. Vaneeya watched as they headed for the gatehouse, and she felt dread pass through her entire being. She quickly turned on and ran into the darkness of the Great Hall.

Martin had been restless the entire night. Redwall was preparing for war. Never in his life had he experienced such a thing in his peaceful home. He laid on his back, staring at nothing and thinking of everything. He knew it was no fault of his that the Abbey would soon be at war; he knew the vermin would have come whether or not he had met the maid in the woods, but still her very existence tugged at his heart. Everyone he'd known his entire life disapproved of her, none of them saw the goodness that he saw.

He closed his eyes and turned onto his side, trying with all his might to calm the thoughts in his head.

Below, he heard a knock on the gatehouse door. He knew his father also hadn't slept. He'd been sitting at the table, staring at his sword in silence. The silence was broken with the knock, and he heard his father's chair push back as he went to answer the door. He heard the guards and his father hold a short conversation, then the door silently close.

Martin knew that sleep had forsaken him. He jumped out of bed and donned his habit, walking as silently as he could so as not to alert his father. Slowly, he opened the window above his bed and crawled out of the gatehouse to the Abbey grounds.

Even in the dark of the night, the tapestry of Redwall Abbey was a magnificent thing to behold. The colors were softer now, dulled by the darkness of the night. Vaneeya let her paws run across the soft fabric, the careful stitches from uncountable seasons past. Light drifted in through the windows, soft and serene, specks of dust being the only objects to breaks the stillness.

Waking herself from her reverie, Vaneeya sighed and pulled back her hood to continue toward the Abbey kitchens.

Suddenly, clusters of dust weren't the only things to be found sneaking across the rays of moonlight.

Vaneeya pulled herself back and squinted her eyes. She knew that no peaceful Abbeybeast would sneak around his own home in the dead of the night.

She wasn't entirely surprised to see Brother Sayer walk forth from the shadows. He still looked angry, as though hours passing after his fit that day hadn't relaxed his temper. He walked forward until he stood in front of the image of Martin the Warrior.

He gave a dry cackle as he scrutinized the image. "Well, well, well, Martin, what do you think? Your heir, his son, and your namesake are all in disagreement. The entire Abbey is—it is full of traitors! Your heir is old, his son is inexperienced, and young Martin…he is weak! He has fallen in love with vermin!"

Vaneeya felt herself begin to tremble.

"Don't you think some beast needs to take the restoration of this Abbey into his own paws? Clearly, the warriors are too busy arguing amongst themselves to come to any conclusions. They want war, the Abbot wants peace, and Martin wants an evil maid. He started this mess. What do you think of that?"

The tapestry swayed lightly in the breeze. Vaneeya held her breath.

"I think we have to wake these creatures up to the tragedy at paw. A headless mob can achieve more than one with a head that can't think in line with war. I'm sure you find Abbot Mordalfus a great beast, but I find him tiresome and thoughtless. I have a friend here to help me rid us all of the burden he causes." He threw a glass vial in the air and caught it with his paw. "Mandrake. You see, I learned the herbs and poisons of the forest in my younger years. I'm happy to finally be able to use my knowledge. Greet the abbot warmly for me, would you, Martin? I'm quite tired of him. It's time for him to leave."

Brother Sayer then hurried out of the hall, up the stairs towards the dormitories. Quickly gathering about her wits, Vaneeya went to run after him. Just then, the door to the Great Hall opened. She turned and saw Martin walk in and run over to her where he threw his paws around her shoulders.

"Vaneeya, I can't even sleep, thinking about all that's going on here…"

Gasping for breath in her shock, she tore away from him. "Martin, you have to go save the Abbot!"

"What?"

"We have to go save the Abbot! He's in trouble!"

"How?"

"Brother Sayer…he's going to try to kill him!"

At that moment, the Abbey bells rang out. The warriors were called forth from sleep, and the guards were all called together. It was not the toll of an attack. It was the toll of a found traitor.

Vaneeya ran passed Martin out onto the grounds, hoping to find Brother Sayer held tightly in the grasp of the otter guards. Instead, she found Mali on the ground, surrounded by guards, the elements of her disguise thrown about her, and a scowl of sheer contempt on her face as she glared up at Mattimeo, who stood over her and administered his sentence.

"Vermin, woodlanders are not fools. I have dealt with many of you in the past, and I am always amazed at how foolish you believe we are. We do not fight needlessly, but we are all warriors when our way of life is threatened. Who are you to dare come into this Abbey? For information? To hurt? You have been found, and you will be punished rightly."

Her simple scheme for information was soon forgotten. Mali had found herself caught in the iron grasp of those who had had their peace and happiness disrupted. She tried desperately the find a way to distract their attention, a way that she could sneak away. Her eyes darted from her captors to focus on Vaneeya. "You want to punish me, abbey mouse? Punish her! Without her, we may have ignored this place. We may have left. Certainly, I would not be before you now without her…"

Mattimeo turned to face Vaneeya, his heart torn.

"Go on then, mice. Come on, otters. What about you hares? Capture her! She is your enemy! She is vermin!"

Vaneeya ran forward, crying, "No, I am not your enemy! Please listen to me! There is one more dangerous than she in Redwall!"

One of the guards mumbled, "Oh aye, I'm sure you're the very one who let him in…"

Vaneeya looked around hopelessly, coming back to Martin. "Please, Martin, tell them that they have to help the Abbot…"

Confused mumbles rose from the guards.

Mattimeo's eyes narrowed. "What's wrong with the Abbot?"

Brother Sayer ran out of Great Hall at that moment, his eyes brimming with tears, his outstretched paw holding forth an empty glass vial. "Oh, Mattimeo! The unthinkable has happened!"

All eyes were on him, expectant. Brother Sayer's paw shot forth, pointing straight at Vaneeya.

"She killed him! She killed Abbot Mordalfus!"

Every beast within earshot gasped. Mattimeo sprinted past the onlookers into the keep as Vaneeya trembled and fell down by Martin's side.


	15. The Things that Separate Us

I'm not going to give an excuse this time—life happens to all of us, fortunately or unfortunately. I'm on the verge of moving (again), and everything's packed, so I brewed some chai tea and headed to the nearest café…today is a day for writing! And I'm just getting the ball rolling…there will be four more chapters before my next semester starts up. :)

Chapter 14 – The Things that Separate Us

It was dark inside the cellar. Vaneeya crossed her arms tightly and pressed herself further towards the back wall. The Redwallers, infuriated, had been merciless in their anger. In her grief, Vaneeya had been dragged from the grass, in her shocked state only half conscious of Martin's pleads for reason, Mathias's urges for the intruders to be seized and locked in the cellars.

At the time, her numb body hardly felt the bruises caused by Auma's unbelievable strength as she threw Vaneeya's body against the stone on the cell. But now, reality was coming clear. Vaneeya slid her paw across her limbs, realizing her newly acquired bruises and scrapes from the ordeal. While it had been Auma's task to see the luckless mouse to her cell, all the Redwallers had come at her once their shock had dissipated. Her body ached.

Most of all, her heart ached. She had felt a deep connection to the peaceful old mouse, whether he had believed so or not. She saw in him the life she coveted. In a moment, his light was extinguished. Beneath the pain over the needless death of a kind mouse was brewing the realization that she was being blamed.

Slowly, she leaned her head against the wall. A tear slid down the side of her face as she tightened the grip of her arms around her body. No light came from beneath the door; no sound was to be heard at all. She was left in silence to grieve the death of one innocent creature, and to wonder if the anger of his followers would lead to another.

She sat in that state for what felt like a lifetime, drifting in and out of sleep, every moment dreading the sound of paws on the floor outside.

Deep into the night (for she assumed quite rightly that it was night), she heard quick pawsteps running across the corridor outside. Light shone underneath the cellar door. Overcome by both dread and curiosity, she inched forward.

The creature outside kneeled in front of the door, shattering the light until only small rays pushed past. She heard a slight tapping on the other side.

Vaneeya crawled forward, until her face was nearly pressed against the cold wood. She closed her eyes, waiting for this comer to speak.

"Vaneeya…" Martin's voice whispered, loud enough to be heard, but silent enough to be sweet, calming.

Her eyes shot open, a small smile spread across her face. "You came for me," she whispered. "You came, oh, Martin, please tell me you don't believe them…"

Her plead was met with silence. She fell back against the wall, shocked.

"I came for you, but," he paused. "I don't know what to believe, Vaneeya."

"Oh, Martin," she cried. "It's so simple…that, that mouse…that _brother_, he killed your kind abbot!"

Outside, she heard Martin situated himself until he was sitting with his back against the far corridor wall. Light spilled into the cell. Vaneeya felt as though she could see the distance forming between them that she thought she had only felt through his disbelief.

"Brother Sayer is one of the order, they are not accepted lightly. They are good creatures."

"He accused me of murder! How can you so easily disregard it?"

"It is not…not beyond the realm of possibility. It would be easy, for you."

"What are you saying?"

"Tell me the truth, Vaneeya. What happened?"

She whimpered, feeling that she was losing her dearest—and now only—ally. "Martin, believe me. Brother Sayer had poison. He laughed, he gloated, at your namesake, no less, told him to greet him…he wanted your Abbot Mordalfus gone, he thought he was too simple and peaceful to lead your abbey to war and, he…"

"Why would Brother Sayer want to kill his own abbot?"

"The mouse is insane, Martin. You tell me why an angry, jealous woodland creature would kill his leader. He wants to be a hero."

"There's nothing heroic in that…"

"Of course you know that. When there's a hero inside of you, you know."

Silence pervaded the hall. The light from the lamp flickered. Vaneeya heard only the sound of her breath, could feel nothing but the cold stone beneath her and the nervous beat of her heart. At last, Martin spoke. "Know what?"

"Good." Silence enveloped them again. She leaned back, stared at the cold ceiling of her cell. "And evil."

"I am not a hero. I've done nothing to prove that I am."

"Because," she said, enthusiastically, and she shot towards the door. "Because, this is your chance. This is your time to be heroic. It's in you, just as it is in your father, and his father, and probably his father before him. What does your heart tell you, Martin? Goodness is the core of who you are. Does it tell you that I am good, or does it tell you that I am bad?"

She heard him move forward, saw the light move and he took the lamp into his paw. "It tells me that you are good."

Tears of joy came to her eyes. "See, Martin, see—"

"But it also knows that you have done bad things, even evil things."

Her happiness turned to shame. She fought for words, any argument to defend her pride. "We've all done bad in our lives, Martin."

"Oh," he began, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yeah, I was a naughty dibbun…I took food before it was served, I played in mud after it rained even though I was told not to and had to get bathed twice to get the muck all out. Once—ha, you're going to love this one—once, not too long ago, I guess, I was trying to use my father's sword and I cut part of the tapestry and I tried to help fix it but it only got worse so my mother had to sew it all back. I've done a lot of bad."

Heat rose in her face. "Martin, you can stop this…"

"But_ here's_ where I get mean, my love. What have _you_ done?"

"You know what I've done…"

"Stolen, broken, wounded…killed?"

"I cannot deny it."

"So how can I, or anyone here, believe what only you say you have seen?"

"Martin! Remember, we were not given the same lives. If I would have grown up here, I would wear daisy chains and a soft blue dress. I'd have manners and the Redwallers would adore me. They'd probably encourage us. Instead…instead, Martin, I got a vermin army. I got cold battered gold earrings and clothes cast from dead soldiers. Now that I'm away, I found the good in me. I don't have to be strong in peace. In peace, I have relief. All is good. Don't judge me, please, until you realize that to stay alive I had to be bad, but now…now I want to be good."

She gave him a moment to absorb her words. Waited for his response. She feared he would leave, was about to speak up when he whispered through the key whole, "How did you come to join the army of this beast?"

Vaneeya sighed and rested her forehead against the wood panels. "I've searched my memory, I've asked the older soldiers…but they won't tell me, and I don't remember. All I know is that even some of those beasts you called cruel did adore me. Many of them were killed—they were seen as soft, you realize—but there are a couple left. Big, tough creatures—one is a rat, the other's a fox. They mention what I was like as an infant. They mention my beautiful eyes and how easily I would laugh. They know the story, but they won't tell me, no matter how I pleaded."

"Are you saying that there are other good creatures in his army?" Martin sounded confused.

"I want to believe that there is a measure of good in all creatures, it just seems to me that creatures from my world kill it the moment they realize it. It's encouraged in your world. Nurtured, really."

They both pondered their lives, and in the silence the candle began to burn low, the light become dim.

"Martin," she whispered.

He hummed a response.

"Mali. What happened with Mali? Is she in another cell—"

"No, she escaped. Everybeast was so shocked, so heartbroken…she must have escaped in the silence, or the mayhem that followed. When Brother Sayer pointed his paw at you, we forgot about all else. But when we remembered, we searched the abbey. She hasn't been seen, but we're aware, looking out for her. She may have escaped. All the wall guards were looking in towards the grounds. They were confused about why we'd all…gone mad."

"Oh, no," She moaned as she buried her face in her paws. "I've unleashed a monster."

Martin laughed dryly. "She was already unleashed…you just brought her here."

"That's not fair…we had a plan!"

"I hate it when my flawless plans go wrong," Martin joked.

"It was hardly flawless. Don't flatter yourself."

Martin laughed aloud. Vaneeya's heart sang to hear the joy in it. "Don't pout, love, I'm not blaming you." He laughed silently, pressed closer to the door. "We are an odd pair, you and I. Do you regret it?"

"No, never, not one moment."

"Neither do I," he whispered. Vaneeya wished she could have been on the other side of the door, seen the smile she knew he wore, wrap her arms around his strong shoulders.

Vaneeya pressed her paw against the handle. "Can you release me from this cell, Martin?"

"No, my father has the key. He won't look at me."

"He believes Brother Sayer?"

"He doesn't know what to believe."

"I wish I could speak to him. Are there no guards? Outside my door, I mean."

"They're outside, guarding the abbey. You won't be able to make it out of the cellar, Vaneeya. This place was expertly built."

"How long have I been in here?" At that moment she realized that in the time she'd been in the cell, she'd never been given bedding or food, just one large mug of water.

"A couple days. You'll come out tomorrow."

"They're letting me go?" She felt jubilant, eager for freedom.

"No, I wish it was so, but, no. No one believes you. You're going to be brought up on trial and prove that you're innocent."

"I _am_ innocent! I can't do it alone!" She cried.

"You won't have to be alone. I'm going to be beside you. I won't let you fall, Vaneeya."

Because she was beyond worse, Vaneeya silently closed her eyes and pressed up against the door, desiring the warmth of Martin's fur. She leaned directly across from where she knew he sat, hoping for the peace she craved, until, long after, Martin whispered his goodnight and left her alone to face the morning.


	16. Innocence

Chapter 15—Innocence

Vaneeya spent the remainder of the night in a corner of her cell, pondering the events in her life that had led her to that moment. She searched her memory for peace in her past. She remembered soft-hearted soldiers, but mostly found her memories clouded by the stern gaze of the seer Mali. As her memory led her down unfavorable paths—bursts of Kefgahn's infamous anger, the murder of her playmate—Vaneeya's lip began to tremble. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall. She envisioned the moon, the orb both bright and soft, a celestial body that had always soothed her heart.

She could just imagine the moon now, resting among soft, wispy clouds in the midnight sky. The light would shine through the stained glass windows, illuminating drifting dust motes throughout the abbey's ancient halls. The light would shine on Martin the Warrior's place on the tapestry, reminding all who passed by that their hero was forever stable. Battle scenes would be hidden in the shadows, invisible to the uninterested eye, a knowledge only to be brought out in times of storytelling, or danger. This was a time of the latter, and Vaneeya was playing a role in the tale.

The silence in the cellar was complete. There was no scurrying of nocturnal bugs, no snores or heavy breathing of soldiers. There was nothing. She found herself wishing for Martin's warm arms to envelope her and warm her body against the cold of the night. She ran her paws up and down her arms, shaking the image from her head.

Deep in her heart, Vaneeya fought an unseen battle. She loved Martin dearly. He was the first creature of her kind who had not only seen her, but loved her. Her fought for her, against the strongest odds, chief among them being the disappointment of his family. Vaneeya's heart, only so recently touched my romance, told her never to leave his arms. However, the selfless part of her character, the part of her heart that wanted to protect Martin as she had never even protected herself, told her to leave. Looking into the future and seeing a life without Martin brought tears to her eyes, but she found some relief in imagining him living a life of peace, a friend to creatures whose characters had never been marred.

As the hours slowly passed, Vaneeya strained to find some clue of the impending dawn. She didn't know what she would find; a sensation that creatures had once again become lively, or the stones deep underground to emit a soft glow as the stones on the ramparts would in the morning light? In all the mornings she has been in the cell, she had witnessed no such effect. Her hopes defeated, she sat back and waited for the sound of jingling keys and pawsteps. As she waited, she took a gold hoop from her ear and rubbed the scarred metal between her claws. It was a piece she had once coveted, something she had worn since it had been won, and yet, in that place, she could not find it in her heart to care for gold. She had more precious items in her life, and those things were being destroyed before her.

Sometime later, Vaneeya heard the sound of keys echoing in the corridor outside. She heard pawsteps, more than that of one creature. She stood and rushed towards the door as the keys were place in the lock. She stood, footpaws steady, ready for the gaze of hatred she was sure to receive. The door slowly swung open, and she saw before her Martin's father, Mattimeo.

He wore an exhausted expression on his face, as if he too could not sleep. His eyes were weary and nearly bloodshot. He was a creature Vaneeya had admired from afar—full of life and joy, aware of all around him, a defender of all those he loved. She was sure Martin would one day grow to become like him, though she wondered if he could accomplish his innate playfulness. She wanted to know Mattimeo better one day, have him smile at her and tell her stories of the past, but any peaceful fantasy of such a happy life was gone from her mind. Mattimeo looked tired and sad, angry even, though she believed the anger was not directed at her. At least, his gaze was not so forceful as that of the creature behind him, Basil Stag Hare.

The hare glared at her, but would not speak to her directly. Without turning his gaze, Basil addressed the warrior mouse. "C'mon then, Matti, wot? We haven't got all morning! Let's get this bally lot over with." As he turned to leave, Mattimeo's eyes met hers.

"Come along, Vaneeya," he whispered. "I'm afraid this must be done." He placed his paw behind her elbow and led her from the cell. As he pulled her away, Vaneeya quietly dropped the golden earring on the floor. She vowed to leave every last trace of the old evil-doing creature she had been in the cell with it.

Mattimeo closed the door and began walking to Great Hall. Vaneeya noticed that he didn't lock the door once she was no longer inside. She wondered if any part of the abbey was locked to a creature who lived there. She imagined not, and found herself with the curiosity of a child, wishing to know all there was to know about every room within the abbey walls.

From the calm expression of Mattimeo's face, Vaneeya began to wonder if the meeting wouldn't be as difficult as she anticipated. She wondered if Martin had spoken to the remaining leaders and elders, convincing them of the truth and promising her loyalty.

As they drew nearer to Great Hall, Vaneeya sensed that she had no such luck. She knew that at mealtimes, the unmistakable smells of food wafted through the halls from the kitchens. Young creatures would laugh as they ran about the grounds in play, and older creatures would smile in memory of their own bygone adventures as dibbuns. There was no such joy today, only silence. She didn't even hear the sounds of birds singing outside. Once she passed windows, she was shocked to see that even the sun seemed dimmed, as though even the bright light that guided the day had retreated to grieve the loss of the peaceful Abbot Mordalfus of Redwall Abbey.

Finally, Mattimeo led Vaneeya through the doorway into Great Hall. Basil, Auma, a few elderly abbey brothers, and Matthias stood near the tapestry of Martin the Warrior at the head of the hall. Vaneeya swallowed hard and stared at the floor, for she found no kindness or forgiveness in their eyes.

Vaneeya saw the paws of the abbeybeasts as Mattimeo led her through the crowd. She felt their eyes burning hatred into her back. She wondered where Martin was, and if he had had any influence on his father or grandfather. She wondered how Mattimeo could be so soft, and the great Matthias could be so cold. She lifted her head enough to look around, but she couldn't find Martin anywhere near.

Mattimeo stopped directly in front of the abbey elders. Vaneeya knew that while most of these creatures had lived in the abbey for long lengths of time, the badger Auma was near in age to Mattimeo. She knew badgers to be creatures of wisdom, but also knew them to be ferocious warriors. Her shoulders began to shake as she waited for one of the leaders to speak.

There was silence throughout the hall. Mattimeo slowly stepped away and joined the elders near the tapestry. She noticed that he avoided the place his father stood, but before she could question why that was, Auma leaned forward and spoke out in a loud voice for all to hear.

"Vaneeya, you have been brought before the creatures of Redwall Abbey to either prove your innocence, or confess your wrongdoing. How do you plead?"

The abbeybeasts leaned forward. They had all been told that she had killed the abbot. Vaneeya felt her face drain of color—how could she convince them that she had done no wrong? That she had admired the kindhearted abbot? "I am innocent, I promise you," she whispered.

Auma's face grew dark as she leaned back. Murmurs rose among the listeners.

"Quiet!" Matthias shouted. Vaneeya noticed one of the abbey brothers jolt in shock at his raised voice. As one of the monks steadied his comrade, Basil demanded. "And what evidence have you got to prove that you didn't kill our abbot, wot?" The hare's ears stood on end, and his face was flushed red. Vaneeya glanced at Mattimeo for suppose, though he was still standing silently.

Vaneeya told the story of how she saw Brother Sayer laugh manically before bounding up the stairs on his dire errand. "When I saw him come back, that look in his eyes…I've seen that look! I see it in vermin all the time….it's, it's the look of one out to ruin an innocent creature. It's the look of greed and joy in hurting other beasts…"

"Be quiet! Stop stammering," Matthias spoke again. Though he didn't yell, his standing among the elders in Redwall guaranteed that all near would listen. Vaneeya once again became silent. Mattimeo turned to a table near him and picked up a small vial. He walked up to her, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Vaneeya, this was found near the body of our dear departed abbot. It once contained a deadly poison, and what it was used for is well known to us now. Have you seen this? Is it yours?"

She glanced at it, a small vial made of a soft, dull metal. She saw foxes carry such things of poison for their sly workings with enemies. However, it was nothing like the ones she has seen among the soldiers of Kefgahn's army, who preferred short, stocky, and practical vials to delicate ones such as Mattimeo held before her. Vaneeya nodded. "I saw it in Brother Sayer's paw…it is not mine."

Matthias, his entire body shaking with anger, said, "How dare you lie-"

Suddenly, Martin shot forth from the crowd, shouting "Stop!" as he did. Behind him ran a strong otter. Vaneeya had no doubt in her mind that the otter's duty that morning was to detain the warrior's son.

"How can you judge Vaneeya like this? Tell her she's lying when she's telling you the truth?" he questioned as he drew near to her. Mattimeo calmly put out to paw to warn him to keep a short distance from the mousemaid. Martin respected his father, but gave a look to his grandfather that was equally seething to his own. "Can't you see she's a good creature, honest…she's just done some bad thing? She's good now. She's done no wrong to us…"

Matthias took a deep breath and held up a paw to stop his speech. "You believe Vaneeya is a good mouse, then?"

Martin nearly nodded.

"What about your mother, Tess? Or your gradmother, my wife, Cornflower…is she as good as them?"

In the audience, Tess met Cornflower's eyes.

"She's a different kind of good, grandfather."

Before Matthias could speak again, Tess stood forward and spoke. "There is a great deal of hurt here in this hall, we all feel a part of it." Creatures young and old acknowledged the truth with their eyes, either through tears, pained expressions, or staring at the floor in silence. "My heart hurts for my son, who has fallen into a relationship he must fight against all odds to keep. My husband stands nearby but feels so far apart as he watches Martin prove his character as a warrior and as a friend. My father-in-law has lost a dear friend in our leader. We have all lost our abbot. Must we lose our hearts as well?" Vaneeya saw some of the more delicate creatures shuffle their footpaws. "Listen to Vaneeya, to the sound of her voice. I hear no lie in what she says. I hear honesty. Martin has always been a good mouse, to all of you, even in his more mischievous days! He was nothing close to what his father Mattimeo was in matter of trouble in his own day, and yet you all trust him in times of trouble, do you not?" Many nodded. "Martin believes Vaneeya is innocent. He sees a deeper part of her than we do, because we haven't yet given Vaneeya a chance. I am ready to—I also believe Vaneeya is innocent."

Vaneeya noticed with relief a smile curve the corner of Mattimeo's lips. Matthias gasped. "You say this because he's your son, and I understand such loyalty…"

"With respect, Matthias," she began, "I say it because I do not want to see the innocent punished. It is my belief that we blame Vaneeya because we don't want to see evil in this place of peace, nor goodness in a maid with a dark past."

The hall become completely silent.

"You can live in disillusionment, but have you not all noticed Sayer's recent actions? Quick to anger, quick to blame, no joy in him. He has not played the part of a Redwaller in many reasons. I do not know why his character would change, because we all loved him once. We ignored these changes, look for the easiest place to point a paw. Somebody to blame. We saw Vaneeya and pointed without evidence, without thinking. Look underneath those convictions, search your heart for the truth. Look around you. You will find that Brother Sayer is not even here, and many of you didn't even bother to notice because your anger was already set."

Shocked, many of those present began to look for Brother Sayer. He was nowhere to be seen, though Alma had made it well known the day before that all of Redwall's residents were to be present at the trial. Some even began to call out his name, but it was fruitless. One squirrel, an aid in the kitchens, stepped forward and said, "It's true, he's been gone for a while…I passed his bed when I left the dormitory this mornin' before startin' the breakfast an' all, and he was already gone. All his posessions, too. I didn't even think about it, because I wanted to see her, er, punished for what she'd done."

Tess walked up to Vaneeya, both sadness and conviction in her eyes. "Only the guilty run. Young Vaneeya stands before you now, to prove that she is innocent. Do any of you agree with me?"

Slowly, and with increasing volume, the creatures agreed. "Aye"s and "yes"s rang through the hall. Vaneeya's knees felt weak with relief. Tess turned to Auma and Matthias. "What is your verdict?"

Matthias turned his face away. Auma, knowing that she was one of few who now found the mousemaid guilty, nodded curtly. "We'll give her a chance. If she makes so much as one mistake, she will be brought before the congregation again."

Tess nodded, turned towards Vaneeya and gave her a small embrace. "You are free this time, but even a small mistake will place you in a situation such as this again. Be careful."

As she walked away Martin ran to Vaneeya, who, both exhausted and relieved, collapsed into his embrace.


End file.
